Gaara's Fang
by amelkinochan
Summary: Gaara, "jadi vampir? siapa takut?" Chepe 7 update! Chepe yang khhhh... XP
1. Prolog

**_****GAARA'S FANG _**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sai x Gaara x Naruto x Sasuke x Sai + Tenten x Neji

Genre : Tragedy / Romance

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

NB: Siapkan lagu** Vierra-Rasa ini**, ya..

Jika ada _mistakes_, saya minta maaf, karena ini adalah karya fanfic pertama saya untuk menulis inspirasi. Selamat membaca…! ^__^

**Prolog**

#

**Konoha High School 3, 05****.28 pm**

Sore itu, seorang murid cowok berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Seragam batik kotak merah-jingga sebagai bawahan panjang, kemeja putih dengan dasi belang merah-jingga yang agak kendor di leher, menampakkan sedikit dada bidangnya hingga memancar aura ketampanan yang luarrrrr biasaa..

"Neji..! Tunggu!" panggil Tenten jauh dibelakang.

"Lama amat,sih!'" ketus Neji.

"Maaf,maaf... Habis, aku tadi ke KM bentar.."

"Dasar cewek" katanya manyun.

Tenten samar denger,"....Apa??"

"Nggak,," Neji sedikit mengangkat bahu.

"Huh!" Tenten menjentitkan roknya yang setengah paha sambil membuang muka. Mendahului Neji.

Dari ruang kepala sekolah terdengar lagu dari grup band Akatsukierra yang tak asing di telinga mereka, remaja Konoha. Mereka meneruskan langkah menuju ruang Om Gai (). Asal muasal nada-nada ini mengalun yang ternyata dari radio bututnya Om Gai -yang sampai diproduksi terakhir tahun berapa pun nggak diketahui-. Radio yang ditemukan Om Gai di gudang sekolah ini.

_Ku tak percaya__, kau da di sini,_

_menemaniku, disaat dia pergi.._

_Sungguh bahagia, kau da di sini,_

_Menghapus semua, sakit yang kurasa.._

_Mungkinkah kau merasakan, semua yang kupasrahkan,_

_Kenanglah kasih.._

Begitu membuka pintu kepsek, mereka mendapati Om Gai tengah karaoke –sambil menari aneh- dengan PDnya. Suara Om Gai yang berlenggak-lenggok yang mungkin lebih cocok dinyanyikan pada aliran keroncong.

_Ku suka dirinya, mungkin aku sayang~~_

_Namun apakah mungkin kau menjadi milikku..~_

_Kau pernah menjadi, menjadi miliknya~~~_

_Namun salahkah aku bila ku pendam rasa ini..~~~~~_

_Na~nana~nanana~nana~nanana~_

_Na~~na~~na~~~~~~_

Neji dan Tenten _sweatdrop_ berat. "Ehmmm!!" Neji berdehem menyadarkan Om Gai.

"~Eh?~" suara Om Gai di mic masih berlenggok. "Oh, Tenten-chan! Neji-kun! Silahkan masuk! Sebentar, ya.. Lagi enak, nih!!" Om Gai meneruskan karaokeannya. Nggak peduli di sana ada Tenten yang lagi tersenyum hambar, tak mampu menghilangkan rasa ilpilnya pada kepsek satu ini. Lain dengan Neji yang orangnya nggak sabaran, di keningnya dari tadi udah muncul otot yang membentuk perempatan jalan. Ingin rasanya mengubur dalam-dalam kepsek berbaju hijau ketat ini.

_Mungkinkah kau merasakan, semua yang kupasrahkan,~_

_Kenanglah kasih..~~~_

Sekolah mereka, Sekolah Tinggi 3 Konoha adalah sekolah dimana terdapat pembagian 2 waktu belajar dalam sehari. Dayschool adalah waktu sekolah yang KBM-nya dilakukan pada pagi sampai sore hari. Sedangkan Night School adalah waktu sekolah yang dilakukan pada malam hari.

Neji dan Tenten adalah sepasang _guardian_ interschoolnya. (Bukan pasang dalam arti percintaan, tapi pasang dalam arti tugas sekolah. Tapi dibilang dalam arti cinta pun tak apa). Guardian adalah murid penjaga yang bertugas mengawasi pergantian waktu belajar antara Dayschool dan Nightschool. Yah... semacam satpam _intensive_ gitu lah.. Meskipun begitu, mereka adalah vampir.. -eits- bukan keduanya, yang vampir Cuma Neji. Sedangkan Tenten berdarah manusia murni. Lho, kok-

Ini karena mereka berdua udah kemakan yang namanya 'Cinta Anak Muda'! hehehe..__

_~Ku suka dirinya, mungkin aku sayang_

_Namun apakah mungkin kau menjadi milikku..~_

Adanya Nightschool dan Dayschool bukan berarti SMA 3 Konoha adalah sekolah yang kekurangan ruang terus ada pergantian waktu belajar seperti kebanyakan sekolah yang kagak punya lahan. Ini dilakukan agar para vampir dan manusia berdarah murni tidak bercampur jadi satu. Karena akan sangat berbahaya bagi murid dayschool, yang beranggota manusia murni. Walaupun begitu, murid-murid vampir ini memang sudah di didik untuk bisa menahan rasa dahaga mereka akan darah manusia yang ada di mana-mana.

Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu.... tunggu-bentar... kenapa dari tadi muncul kata--

-Vampir?

Ya, SMA 3 Konoha merupakan SMA yang separo warganya adalah vampir, separo yang lainnya adalah manusia. Di Konohagakure semua vampir terkendali dan jumlahnya semakin sedikit karena sannin Jiraiya, wali kota KonohaGakure ini pintar mengatasi kelajuan perkembangan para vampir.

Tetapi jangan kuatir, vampir-vampir ini sudah 'jinak'. Mereka tidak meminum darah manusia. Tetapi mereka hanya minum pil darah yang biasa mereka larutkan ke dalam air seperti redoxon. Pil darah yang berasal dari darah manusia asli ini sudah dikemas dalam satu wadah silinder kecil. Karena itulah, konohagakure mewajibkan warganya donor darah 3 bulan sekali untuk memenuhi persediaan pil darah akan kebutuhan para vampir. Disamping itu juga untuk menghindari adanya korban hidup. Tentunya kewajiban ini ditanggung oleh warga yang telah melampaui usia tertentu dan bebas AIDS..! ^_~*

_~Kau pernah menjadi, menjadi miliknya~~~_

_~Namun salahkah aku bila ku pendam rasa ini..~~~~~_

SMA 3 Konoha adalah sekolah ter-elit di Kota Konoha. Dengan kondisi ber-AC di setiap sudut ruang kelas, ke-7 Hotspotnya memancarkan kekuatan dahsyat meluas mencakup seluruh kota dan setiap muridnya difasilitasi laptop berlogo _APPLe._ Dengan kemampuan intelektual yang bisa kita bandingkan dengan campus Harvard, -wuihhh....- mereka adalah generasi penerus Konoha banyak yang dilirik oleh perusahaan dari kota-kota lain untuk di ambil tenaga maupun kemampuan otaknya.

Om Gai meletakkan mic-nya di samping radio jadul. Menekan tombol stop dan mencabut kabel _plug_. Sofa merahnya ia tarik dan siap mendengar celoteh dua orang guardian ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Om Gai.

"Kami melaporkan data-data yang kami peroleh akhir-akhir ini," Tenten menyodorkan secarik amplop _file_ coklat yang masih terikat rapat.

Kali ini Om Gai berwajah serius. Dia -eh- Beliau menerima amplop itu dan membuka tali merah. Begitu membolak-balik dan membaca isinya, dia –eh, Beliau.. Ah sudahlah- berkomentar, "Bagus, tidak ada kejahatan saat masa kalian bertugas. Tidak ada kejahatan yang terjadi seperti tahun lalu waktu kakak kelas kalian masih menjabat guardian."

Neji dan Tenten tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih,".

"Tetap seperti ini. Masa jabatan kalian masih delapan bulan lagi. Waspada akan segala hal. Baik, kalian boleh pergi."

Neji dan Tenten beranjak pergi setelah membungkukkan badan. Om Gai tersenyum. Dia berdiri untuk mengambil micnya dan menekan tombol play pada radio kesayangannya. Beraksi kembali..

_Ku tak percaya, kau da di sini,~_

_menemaniku, disaat dia pergi~~_

_Sungguh bahagia, kau da di sini,~_

_Menghapus semua, sakit yang kurasa~~._

_Mungkinkah kau merasakan, semua yang kupasrahkan,~_

_Kenanglah kasih..~~~~~~~~~_

Berlanjut sampai tiga jam kemudian. Anak-anak night school yang nggak sengaja melewati kantor ini pada _sweatdrop_. Tapi ada juga yang nggak. Mereka maklum akan kebiasan kepsek aneh mereka. Udah **BIASA**..

**TBC ke Chapter satuuu.....! (^__^)**

**Repiew-repiew-repiew.. (^_^)**

***Hahhh.... Baru prolog udah ngarep (--__--)***


	2. Chapter 1

**_****GAARA'S FANG _**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sai x Gaara x Naru x Sasu x Sai + Neji x Tenten

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Genre : Romance / tragedy (walaupun cenderung ke tragedy)

NB: Siapkan lagu **Kesepian-Dygta dan Selama Cinta dari Pilot**, ya..

Jika ada _mistakes_, saya minta maaf, karena ini adalah karya fanfic pertama saya untuk menulis inspirasi. Selamat membaca…! ^__^

* * *

**Chapt****er 1**

#

**Neji humz, 20.28**

_ku__rindu di sayangi sepenuh hati,_

_sedalam cintaku setulus hatiku_

Neji menonton TV. Berpose ala Detective Conan sedang menyelidiki kasus. Padahal yang dia tonton adalah acara konser music yang disiarkan langsung dari _Konohagakure building center_. Bukan Sidik Kasus. Di layar kaca itu Neji menyaksikan penampilan The ShippudenZ. Salah satu band sekolahnya yang berada di puncak kepopularitasan seluruh Negara. _Innocent.._

Personilnya antara lain Sasuke sebagai vocalis, suara bening bak berlian, tak ada yang menyamai. Belum pesonanya yang jadi salah satu daya tarik band The Shippudenz mencapai puncaknya sekarang. Walau personil lain juga banyak-sedikit pengaruhnya..

Personil yang kedua adalah cewek, Naruto pada biola sekaligus backing vocal. Pita suara emasnya selevel dengan Sasuke. Tetapi berjenis sopran. Sehingga padu bila kedua insan ini bernyanyi bersama. Personil cewek lainnya adalah Sai pada keyboard, kelentikan jari-jari pucatnya membuat kelincahan meloncat dari tut satu ke tuts yang lain.

Gaara mengolah-alih jarak tangan di ke-7 senar gitarnya yang terampil bila menyentuh alat musik petik. Memantrai setiap telinga yang mendengar untuk menyaksikan hingga permainannya selesai. Terakhir, Shikamaru pada drum. Aura kemantapan dari tabuhan dan dentuman yang dihasilkan mengiringi nada-nada lagu dalam tempo yang satu.

_ku ingin dimiliki separuh hati_

_tanpa air mata tanpa kesalahan_

Teriakan penonton terlihat memenuhi gedung besar itu. Menggemuruh menggema semesta. Para cewek sih sudah semaput dari tadi waktu melihat Shikamaru, Gaara, apalagi si jabrik wax Sasuke naik panggung. Padahal konsernya tadi belum mulai. Baru perkenalan doang. Sedangkan para cowok basah oleh air liur mereka begitu melihat penampilan Naruto dan Sai. Walaupun kedua personil cewek ini pakai baju panggung yang pantas, tetap saja tak bisa menutupi keanggunan duo Angel ini.

_bukan cinta yang melukai diriku _

_dan meninggalkan hidupku.. lagi.._

"penampilan yang memukau.." Tenten datang dengan membawa dua gelas berisi lemon juice dingin dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Menurutku ini mengundang perhatian seluruh negara terhadap sekolah kita. Bagaimana jika rahasia sekolah kita terbongkar gara-gara mereka? Dengan adanya bintang idola semacam mereka pasti akan banyak wartawan yang mengincar berita dari sini! Walaupun aku tahu personil mereka itu semuanya adalah manusia murni, tetap saja mengunsur bahaya..!" kata–kata Neji menegang membuat mata lavendernya menjadi sedikit berotot.

Tenten hanya bisa maklum dan mengusap pundak Neji pelan. "Benar, tapi kita juga harus berusaha lebih keras." tenangnya pada Neji. "semangaT!!"

Neji hanya menghembuskan nafas berusaha menenangkan diri..

_tolonglah aku, dari keadaan ini_

_selamatkan cintaku dari hancurnya hatiku _

_hempaskan kesendirian yang tak pernah berakhir_

Para Sekolah Tinggi 3 Konoha adalah sekolah dimana terdapat pembagian 2 waktu belajar dalam sehari. Dayschool adalah waktu sekolah yang KBM-nya dilakukan pada pagi sampai sore hari. Sedangkan Night School adalah waktu sekolah yang dilakukan pada malam hari.

_Bebaskan__ aku, dari keadaan ini_

_sempurnakan hidupku dari rapuhnya jiwaku_

_adakah seseorang yang melepaskanku .._

Dan semua murid Nightschool adalah para _**vampire**_...

_Whusss..._ angin malam berhembus kencang menebarkan daun-daun kecil. *(udah nggak ngefek karena di prolog uda di jelasin)+_+*

#

_dari kesepian ini..._

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaa...!!!!" teriak penonton menggema di gedung besar itu.

Sasuke membungkukkan badan, "Terima Kasih..." katanya singkat di microfon membuat cewek-cewek di bawah panggung berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"**Lagi!! Lagi!! Lagi!!**" haluan suara yang serempak dari semua arah meminta mereka memainkan sekali lagi nada-nada merdu.

Sasuke tersenyum sekenanya, keringatnya sudah bercucuran karena konser tunggal mereka yang menghabiskan seluruh stamina. Tapi itu semua tak mengurangi fanatik cewek yang melihatnya. Malah semakin membuat mereka terpikat akan sosok Sasuke.

"kyaaa!! Sasukeeee.....!!"

Sasuke angkat bicara dengan suara yang terdengar agak mendesah karena lelah,"Baiklah.. Kami persembahkan lagu terakhir kami malam ini.. Selamat menikmati...."

Tiba-tiba panggung menjadi gelap, penonton mendiam. -Sekitar 1 menit kemudian-

Suara solo Sasuke menggema gedung, memecah keheningan. Walau tanpa adanya musik yang mengiringi, suara emasnya terdengar merasuk menggetarkan hati..

_Hati lelah__, menanti jawaban, yang kunjung datang,_

_karna engkau masih terus, membisu__.._

"**kyaaaaaaaaaaa.......!!**" teriakan penonton meluas.

_Selalu saja__, keranguan itu, menghalangi engkau, _

_untuk bersamaku, jangan berpaling.._

Lampu sorot menyala, mengarah pada Sasuke. Spontan cewek heboh, karena kini Sasuke telah berganti kostum jadi jas putih formal tetapi masih mengandung unsur santai. Terlihat sekali kegagahannya.. Rambut ayamnya terlihat kembali rapih. Dia lebih –wah- dari sebelumnya.

_Yang lalu, biarkanlah, jangan sampai butakan hatimu,_

_Yang lalu, lupakan.._

"kyaaa!! Sasukeeee!! Sasukeeee!!!"

_Selama Cinta, _

Dentuman Shikamaru terdengar.

_terus bergetar di dalam hatiku,_

Panggung menjadi terang, terlihat semua personil The ShippudenZ memakai dress yang sama dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja Sai dan Naruto memakai gaun putih dengan rok pendek.

"Kyaaa!!"

_Ak__an kusimpan rasa cintaku ini untukmu.._

Sasuke menunjuk ke penonton cewek. Menaburkan pesonanya ke para fans di bawah sana. Mereka pun _melting_.. Sasuke melanjutkan,

_Selama Cinta, terus berdetak di dalam jantungku_

_Kan kutunggu hingga kau membuka pintu__ hatimu.._

Sasuke menunduk dan memegang dadanya, berpose seolah hatinya sakit. Lalu tatapannya kembali ke penonton,

_Cuk__up lama, sudah kurasakan, kehadiranmu yang,_

_mengisi hariku, takkan terganti.._

_Izinkanlah aku__, membawamu hingga, engkau dapat,_

_mera__sakan semua cinta, dariku.._

Sasuke mondar-mandir sana-sini dengan tetap memegang dada kirinya.

_Yang lalu, biarkanlah, jangan sampai butakan hatimu,_

_Yang lalu, lupakan.._

"Ayo semua...!!" teriaknya sambil mengarahkan microfon ke penonton. Shikamaru berhenti berdentum. Gaara memainkan petikan gitarnya. Naruto mengalunkan nada biola. Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan. Penonton bereaksi,

_Selama Cinta, terus bergetar di dalam hatiku_

_Ak__an kusimpan rasa cintaku ini untukmu.._

Sasuke menarik microfonnya kembali,"Terima kasih..!!" Drum Shikamaru kembali menggema. Suara gitar Gaara mengheboh. Sasuke melanjutkan,

_Selama Cinta, terus berdetak di dalam jantungku_

'_Kan kutunggu hingga kau membuka pintu hatimu.._

Sasuke diam di tengah panggung.

_Kutunggu hatimu.._

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah penonton sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya lebar tegak lurus dengan tubuhnya.

"Hyaaaa!!!!" teriakan penonton memenuhi stage itu. Mengalahkan fans Jacko(?). Semua personil The ShippudenZ maju kedepan berjajar bersama Sasuke. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan dan menunduk bersamaan. "**Terima kasih**!!"

#

**Backstage, 2****3.07**

"The ShipudenZ....!??" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya ke depan. Diikuti personil The ShippudenZ lainnya.

"**NEVER DIE!!!**" teriak mereka semua bersamaan dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada.

Capek manggung selama 4 jam membuat mereka terkulai lemas di kursi ruang rias. Shikamaru langsung merebahkan diri di sofa yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan 9x9 meter itu.

"fiuhh.. akhirnya konsernya selesai." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian meneguk habis satu kaleng Pocari Sweat dingin yang baru diambil dari dalam tasnya.

"Alhamdulillah sukses,ya!" senyum Naruto yang mengembang saat dia duduk bersandar di kursi rias sebelum menaruh biola ke wadahnya.

"Hmm..." dehem Sai yang memijat jari-jari tangan.

"Aku pulang duluan,ya!" kata Gaara mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil tas beserta kunci CS-Onenya.

"Lho, kok buru-buru?", kata Naruto. "Nggak istirahat dulu sebentar?"

"Nggak, soalnya aku udah ditunggu Nee-san di jalan Mastrip," terang Gaara. "kasian dia kalau harus menunggu sendirian di tengah malam."

"Nee-san? Nama sebenarnya siapa, tuh??" tanya Sai yang mengandung intonasi kecemburuan mendengar Gaara memanggil nama itu dengan panggilan sayang.

"Sabaku no Temari, kakakku." Jawab Gaara datar.

Brushhh...!! Spontan Naruto meyemburkan _Isotonic Drink_ yang tengah diteguknya. Mengeluarkan buih-buih embun dari dalam mulut.

"Sabaku no Temari????" pelototnya tak percaya.

Yang lain cengok. "Kenapa sih?? Biasa aja kalee.." cemos Sasuke.

"Gimana, sih?? Dia kan pengarang serial 'Bintang malam' yang kini tengah membludak di pasaran. Itu,lho.. film yang baru kita tonton kemarin, Sasuke.." terang Naruto menuntut agar Sasuke mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"Oh, yang itu.." kata Sasuke datar. Memang Sasuke tidak perhatian pada film yang kemarin di tontonnya dengan Naruto. Karena Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan wajah putih cantik nan mulus Naruto yang rutin memakai ponds. Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku.. –halahh!!-

"Dasar nggak sopan. Nggak tau nilai sastra!" Naruto cemberut. Lalu tatapannya kembali pada Gaara, "Temari benar-benar kakakmu, Gaara?"

Gaara datar, tetapi wajahnya menjawab 'benar'.

"Yahhhhhh... aku mau ketemu Temari.. tapi capek banget" keluh Naruto memegang leher bagian belakangnya. Memutar sedikit kepalanya.

"Besok-besok aja deh.." kata Sasuke.

"he-eh.." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ayo, kita juga pulang,"ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan membawa tasnya ke kamar ganti. Ya, semenjak kecil Naruto tinggal di rumah Sasuke bersama kakaknya, Kiba. Karena Naruto dan Kiba adalah kerabat keluarga Sasuke yang telah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya ke surga.

Dalam kecelakaan itu, hanya Naruto kecil yang selamat. Sedangkan Kiba tidak ikut pergi bersama mereka. Untung tidak ada sedikit luka pun yang di alami Naruto saat kecelakaan. Subhanallah, dia juga tidak trauma karena umurnya baru 13 bulan. Dia selamat karena dipeluk erat oleh almarhumah ibunya sehingga ibunyalah yang jadi korban keganasan rangka besi mobil CRV bertumpu Sumber Kencono itu.

#

**Jalan Mastrip, 23.16**

Temari menengok sana-sini menunggu jemputan dari adiknya yang tak kunjung datang. "Gaara mana sih?" dia melihat jam tangan nya. "Harusnya konsernya sudah selesai 20 menit yang lalu, cepetan dateng dong Gaara.. Sepi nih.." Temari agak merinding liat sekitarnya yang sepi nggak ada orang. Lampu jalan yang biasanya nyala kuning terang, malam ini keliatan redup. Mungkin voltasenya turun.

Di ujung jalan Temari melihat cahaya dari dua buah lampu bersebelahan. Mobil. Mobil itu berhenti di depan Temari. Salah satu kaca dari kursi belakang terbuka perlahan menampakkan wajah tampan tapi putih pucat ber-eyeshadow ungu.

"Tuan Oro.." Temari menundukkan kepalanya kepada produsernya itu.

"Belum pulang Temari..?" tanyanya dengan senyum mesum khas ala Orochimaru.

"mm.. Saya sedang menunggu adik saya, tuan.." kata Temari sopan.

"Bagaimana kalau ikut saya?"

"Ah, tidak usah.. terima kasih.. merepotkan tuan saja.." hindar Temari sesopan mungkin karena dia merasa sedang 'diserang' orang terpenting di bisnisnya itu.

"Ayolah.." bujuk Oro dengan wajah tampannya yang sok memikat.

"Tidak, tuan.. Terima kasih.." Temari kembali menunduk.

Oro merasa ditolak. Dia keluar dari mobil. Menggenggam tangan kanan Temari dan menariknya masuk ke mobil. Temari yang kaget bermaksud memberontak. Tapi tak sempat, dia sudah pada posisi yang mustahil untuk keluar dari mobil. Oro menindihnya. Meletakkan tangan kanannya pada leher Temari dan mengecupnya.

Temari kuat memberontak. Oro kemudian mengunci tubuh Temari dengan berat tubuhnya. Taring Oro meruncing. Dihisapnya segera darah segar dari leher Temari dalam. Cucuran darah dari lehernya mengalir hingga Temari kejang. Seusai melakukan itu, Oro tergagap dan langsung mengambil tindakan meletakkan tubuh Temari di pinggir jalan serta segera beranjak dari situ dengan mobilnya. Meninggalkan tubuh Temari yang masih kejang-kejang.

"Lee, jalan..!" perintah pada sopirnya.

"Baik, tuan Oro.." sopir bermata bundar itu mengemudikan mobil dan membawa Oro pergi.

Dari arah dibelakang mobil Orochimaru, ada cahaya motor yang mendekat. Yang tak lain adalah motor Gaara. Tapi mobil Oro sudah ngebut dan tidak terlihat lagi.

Gaara menuju tempat janjiannya dengan kakak tersayang. Begitu dekat dengan tempat itu, dia melihat samar-samar di trotoar ada cewek terkulai kejang-kejang memakai gaun yang sama dengan kakaknya. Dia memberhentikan motornya dan berlari menghampiri tubuh itu. Begitu kagetnya dia menjumpai Nee-san dalam keadaan seperti itu. Segera ia membawa kakaknya ke rumah sakit yang dikepalai ayahnya,Rumah Sakit **Nee-Gaara**.

#

**TBC... (+__+****)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Buat yang udah repiew makasih, ya...^__^**

**Haduhh.. ****Baru chapter satu udah begini menyedihkan, +_+**

**Maaf, ya kalau sedikit Gaje.. –mungkin banyak Gaje- (T_T)**

**Repiew-repiew-repiew.. (^_^)**

10


	3. Chapter 2

**_****GAARA'S FANG _**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sai x Gaara x Naru x Sasu x Sai + Neji x Tenten

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Genre : Romance / tragedy (walaupun cenderung ke tragedy)

NB: Siapkan lagu **Alexa-Jangan Kau Lepas**, ya..

Jika ada _mistakes_, saya minta maaf, karena ini adalah karya fanfic pertama saya untuk menulis inspirasi. Selamat membaca…! ^__^

* * *

**Chapter**** 2**

#

**Rumah Sakit Nee-Gaara, 00.03**

'_Ayah__, aku ada di rumah sakit, nganter Nee-san. Dia sakit di ruang UGD.'_ Gaara kemudian memencet tombol _send_.

Tak lama, muncul seseorang yang ditunggunya.

"Ada apa ini Gaara?" tanya ayah Gaara yang buru-buru menghampirinya dengan jas putih dinasnya.

Gaara yang dari tadi duduk di ruang tunggu UGD, segera beranjak dan mendekap jas ayahnya erat, "Nee-san.. Nee-san.. dia kejang.." air mata Gaara menetes hangat.

Ayah Gaara kaget, "sebentar.." dia melepaskan perlahan pelukan Gaara dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Gaara menatap pintu UGD yang baru tertutup lagi itu dengan mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. Dia kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

Di dalam ruang UGD, ayah Gaara melihat anak pertamanya kejang-kejang. Beberapa petugas medis kewalahan mengatasinya. "Sus, bagaimana?" tanya ayah Gaara. Sepertinya terinfeksi racun vampir, Dok.." jawab suster sambil mengusap keringatnya yang menetes dengan punggung tangan. "tinggal menunggu saja perubahannya."

Kata-kata terakhir suster membuat ayah Gaara yang sekaligus kepala rumah sakit ini tertunduk lemas berlutut di lantai. Menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Air jernih mengalir deras di tangannya.

"Dok, anda tidak apa-apa??" tangan suster menyentuh pundak ayah Gaara. Dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ayah Gaara hanya menagis dalam hening, tak beranjak dari tempat.

20 menit kemudian, ayah Gaara muncul dari dalam ruang UGD. Gaara yang dari tadi berusaha terjaga dari kantuknya yang menyerang dahsyat, spontan berdiri.

"Bagaimana ayah?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang penuh rasa khawatir.

Ayahnya hanya menunjukkan senyum hambar yang membuat Gaara semakin bingung. "apa maksud ayah?"

"Nee-san selamat kok.." senyumnya jadi lebih bermakna. Membuat rona haru tampak di wajah Gaara.

"Alhamdulillahhh..." Gaara langsung bersujud mengarah kiblat, bersyukur atas keselamatan kakak tersayangnya.

"Nah, setelah ini Nee-san tidak akan apa-apa. Dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Kamu pulang sajalah. Kamu pasti capek sehabis konser.." ayah Gaara menepuk pelan pundak laki-laki ini.

Gaara mengangguk. "Dah, yah.. Asalamu'alaikum.." tangan Gaara mengambil tangan ayahnya dan mengecup punggung tangan pria itu.

Ayah Gaara tersenyum maklum, "Hati-hati.. Beritahu ibumu, ya.. biar dia besok menunggu Nee-san di rumah sakit. Kamu besok harus sekolah. Ayah juga masih ada urusan rumah sakit," Tangan ayahnya mengusap sayang rambut merah bata Gaara.

"Iya,"

#

**Kelas XIA-2**** (dayschool), 08.15 am**

_Teng-teng-teng.._

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." Salam Bu Kurenai sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Selamat pagi Bu...!!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

Gaara menatap kosong white-board yang penuh akan coretan tentang bab Asam-Basa.

"Gaaraaaa...!!"

Gaara tersentak kala suara itu berdenging tepat di telinga kirinya. Suara yang benar-benar menggema keras. Walaupun sebenarnya sama sekali tak asing baginya. Suara cewek berambut pirang panjang.

"Kok nglamun??" tanya suara sopran itu.

"Naruto-chan.. mengagetkan saja.." Gaara mengelus dada dan kembali menatap white-board dengan tatapan kosong untuk yang kedua kalinya, tak bereaksi dengan gebrakan Naruto barusan. Ini membuat Naruto cemberut dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa sih?? Kok lain??" kedua tangan Naruto mengatup erat pada leher Gaara. Sedikit menempelkan bagian sisi depan tubuhnya ke punggung Gaara. Dagunya ditempelkan ke helai-helai rambut merah bata. Rambut kuning panjang yang selalu dikuncrit dua itu menyeruap lembut di wajah Gaara. Membuat cowok bermata emerald ini merasakan panas bertumpuk di ubun-ubun.

"Na-naruto-chan.. Le-lepaskan.." kata Gaara melepas pelan rangkulan di pundaknya. Mukanya tak sanggup membendung warna merah yang kian merona. Walau di dalam hati sebagai seorang cowok tak bisa dihindari bahwa dia suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi oleh gadis semanis dan semolek Naruto. Pasti dalam lubuk hatinya dia bilang '_alhamdulillahh.._'(?)

Naruto mengalah, "Lah iya, kamu cerita dong.. ntar kalau nggak mau cerita aku peluk lagi nih!" kata Naruto berpose akan memeluk Gaara lagi. Set! Gaara menghindar. Mudah bagi cowok ini menghindar dari serangan bahkan yang bertubi-tubi. Alasannya, Juara nasional perguruan bela diri yang biasa disebut khempuo mazther *lebay(baca: kempo master, masternya bela diri) bergelar pada orang yang bermuka datar ini. –_oohh.._-

"anu," Gaara akan menjelaskan.

Cepat-cepat Naruto mendekatkan kursi lipat sekolahnya itu ke arah kursi lipat Gaara dan duduk memasang pose siap mendengarkan, "Hm?".

"Nee-san di rumah sakit.."

"He?? Beneran??" Naruto sedikit mendelik. Menambah bulat mata biru lautnya.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu, ntar pulang sekolah ayo kita jenguk sama-sama. Kita ajak temen The ShippudeZ lainnya!" ajak Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng, "Jangan! Kata ayah, Nee-san tidak boleh di jenguk dulu. Bisa memperburuk keadaan.."

"Oh, begitu." Naruto memanggut. Dia agak kecewa.

"Lagi pula aku ingin latihan di studio lagi," tambah Gaara.

"Udah, kita istirahat aja dulu selama 2-3 hari ini.. 'Kan kemarin kita baru konser?" protes Naruto yang masih kecapekan karena konser kemarin. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau konser tersebut adalah konser tunggal pertama mereka di panggung sebesar Konoha Building Center. Konser yang menguras jiwa raga para personil The ShippudenZ.

"..."

"Aku Cuma ingin kumpul sama temen-temen yang lain buat ngelupain masalah Nee-san sebentar," jelas Gaara.

"..." dalam hati Naruto berfikir, *Shikamaru dari belakang nggremeng sendiri: Berfikir kok dalam hati?? Ya dalam otak, dong!*

Sekali lagi, Naruto berfikir. "Kalau gitu, main aja ke rumahku sambil ngerjain tugas kimia. PR-nya lumayan banyak, nih.. Sasuke gak bisa diharapkan kalau soal kimia. Tapi, kamu 'kan jago kimia. Jadi yaa.. Kita mutualisme aja!!" cengir Naruto penuh bujukan. Lalu dibalas dengan senyuman kecil yang hampir tak tampak oleh seorang Gaara. Senyuman kecil yang mencela halus, memaki maklum, '_dasar Naruto!_'.

"Ok. Habis pulang sekolah aku ikut kamu dan Sasuke." Kata Gaara kemudian.

"Beneran??" Naruto beranjak berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Siiipp!!"

#

**Jalan raya**** SMA 3 Konoha, 15.04**

Sasuke membonceng Naruto melewati gerbang dan meluncur di jalan raya. Sasuke mengendara bagai Rossi tengah berada di arena. Dia menengok spion. Di kaca cembung itu terlihat Gaara searah dengannya. Mulanya Sasuke mengira Gaara akan berbelok. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Gaara terus mengikuti sampai rambu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merahnya. Sasuke membuka tutup helmnya.

"Lho, Gaara ikut kita, ya??"tanyanya menengok pada Naruto di belakangnya di tengah bising kendaraan.

"He-eh!!" jawab Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?? 'kan dia nggak bakal aku tinggal terlalu jauh begini!!"

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa ngomong!!" jawab Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri tapi terhalang oleh kaca dari helm yang sedari tadi nemplok di kepalanya.

"Dasar Dobe!!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto menjitak helm Sasuke sampai menunduk. "Iya! iya! Maap Teme!!" manyunnya muncul.

"Aduhhh.. Asuratonkachi!!" Sasuke membenarkan helmnya.

Lampu menguning kemudian berubah hijau. Sasuke memacu kembali motornya, kali ini lebih pelan karena dia menunggu Gaara yang tertinggal di belakang. Tak lama, motor Gaara yang ditunggu muncul juga. Melihat itu, Sasuke menambah kecepatannya sampai 80 km perjam. Kecepatan yang menurutnya normal. Pasti Gaara bisa membarenginya. Sayang, dugaannya meleset. Gaara nggak keliatan lagi. Nyasar entah dimana. Akhirnya Sasuke memberhentikan motor di lajur trotoar kiri dan mengeluarkan HP dari dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Sasuke melepas helm dan mulai memencet beberapa tombol. Ditempelkan HP itu ke telinga. RBT Alexa-Jangan Kau Lepas terdengar..

_Peluklah diriku dan jangan kau lepaskanku _

_dan jangan kau lepaskan, ku darimu.._

"_Halo, Sasuke?"_ jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Gaara, kamu di mana?"

"Aku di jalan -apa ya-?" Gaara menengok sekitarnya, berharap menemukan petunjuk tentang lokasi dirinya sekarang. "Jalan Serayu, dekat RRK (Radio Republik Konoha)!!" dilihatnya logo RRK yang terukir pada semen bercat biru di tepi jalan beserta alamatnya.

"OK, aku ke sana sekarang, jangan kemana-mana," pesan Sasuke.

"Yo'i!" Gaara menutup flip Hpnya. Menunggu Sasuke dan Naruto datang. Dari jauh, dia melihat tuan Oro keluar dari gedung RRK. Seperti habis on air di radio 100,5 FM itu. Tuan Oro, adalah produser kakaknya yang sempat di perkenalkan oleh Nee-san kebetulan, ada perihal yang mau ditanyakannya pada tuan Oro, apa dia tahu tentang keadaan kesehatan Nee-san saat menghadiri acara perusahaan kemarin malam. Mungkin ada gejala –atau apa-. Karena selama ini Nee-san nggak pernah sakit apalagi kejang-kejang kayak kemarin. Walaupun sebenarnya Gaara sangat tidak suka dengan Oro karena gelagat orang itu jelek banget.

Dia mengenakan helm kembali dan secepat mungkin sms Naruto agar Sasuke dan dia tidak usah menjemputnya. Begitu mobil tuan Oro keluar dari gerbang, Gaara buru-buru memasukkan HP ke saku celana dan berniat terus mengikuti hingga mobil itu berhenti. Setelah mengikuti sekian lama, tak pernah ia duga akhirnya mobil tuan Oro masuk ke gerbang yang merupakan bangunan megah tak asing bagi Gaara. Gedung SMA 3 Konoha.

-

Mobil tuan Oro berhenti di depan lobi gedung utama. Tak lama Om Gai muncul dari dalam lobi. Dalam senyum penuh kepalsuan mereka berlagak seperti rekan bisnis. Atau lebih cocok bila disebut rival.

Rasa penasaran Gaara semakin memuncak tatkala melihat tuan Oro dan Kepala Sekolah Gai berjabat tangan di depan mata. Ada perlu apa Oro kesini? Karena ada satpam, dan ini sudah sore sehingga murid-murid nightschool akan berdatangan ke sekolah, sangat tidak aman bagi Gaara kalau masuk dari arah depan. Maka dengan kemampuan jutsu yang dipelajari selama ini dalam seni bela diri, di terapkannya untuk meloncati pagar belakang sedangkan motornya terparkir aman di samping sekolah.

Bertindak seperti _spy_, Gaara menerobos masuk gedung sekolah. Gaara bersekolah di SMA ini sudah 1,5 tahun. Dia tahu persis dimana saja tempat-tempat yang di pasang kamera CCTV. Dan Gaara menggunakan kecerdikan dan kelincahannya untuk menghindari itu.

Melalui terobosan saluran ventilasi, Gaara berhasil mencapai ruang kepala sekolah. Dari balik plafon kuat itu, Gaara menangkap gelombang suara yang keluar dari ruang dibawahnya.

"Tuan Oro, kami merasa sangat terhormat dengan kedatangan anda ke sekolah kami ini." Om Gai(sebutan kepsek Gai di SMA) memulai pembicaraan, "ada keperluan apa sekiranya terlihat penting sekali?"

"Langsung pada pokok permasalahan." Cengir tuan Oro seperti biasa, "aku ingin menyewa jasa guardianmu untuk membereskan satu vampir yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana."

Gai membulatkan matanya, "masih ada vampir liar di luar sana??" katanya tak percaya. "bagaimana bisa bertambah??"

"Ya, aku sadar kalau itu memang kesalahanku. Aku mencintai dia. Aku tak mampu untuk menahan bau manusianya yang sangat menggoda itu. Tapi tanpa sadar aku telah melakukan perubahan terhadapnya," terang Oro.

Gai mengernyitkan mata, melirik Orochimaru dengan tatapan serius dan bingas sambil mencondongkan diri, "Jadi kau yang berbuat ulah....?"

Oro tersenyum dengan cengir khasnya dan bersandar pada sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa kepsek sekarang. "Ya, dia bawahanku. Namanya Sabaku no Temari."

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, Gaara sontak merasa otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan tangannya mengepal mengumpulkan aliran chi dari seluruh tubuh. Cakra yang lebih besar dari Super Saiya membuos keluar bagai nyala kompor gas pedagang nasi bebek di pinggir trotoar alun-alun.

Langit-langit mulai terbakar. Gai dan Oro mencium bau hangus dan melihat asap mengepul dari atap plafon. Tak menunggu waktu mereka berdiri dan keluar dari gedung. Tak lupa Gai memencet alarm kebakaran yang tersedia di pintu keluar.

Kini, mereka tengah menyaksikan hujan buatan dalam gedung dari luar bersama murid nightschool. Baju dan seragam yang mereka kenakan jadi basah kuyub. Satpam yang bertugas bingung mencari pertolongan penduduk sekitar sekolah. Satpam yang lain menekan digit nomor telepon kantor pemadam kebakaran.

Langit yang harusnya hitam berubah menjadi merah karena api menari-nari membuat meriahnya malam itu..

#

**Emperan SMA 3 Konoha****(dayschool), 06.32 am**

Semua warga SMA 3 berkumpul di luar gedung utama. Semuanya heboh membicarakan kejadian semalam.

Sasuke dan Naruto datang. Seperti biasa mereka datang berboncengan. Motor Sasuke yang semula ngebut mulai mengerem dan berjalan perlahan di antara kanan-kiri murid yang memarkir motor mereka di emperan Konoha. Mereka semua seperti terlantar. Para guru juga demikian. Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan menemukan semua personil The ShipudenZ berkumpul di sudut gerbang sekolah. Dia kemudian mendekatkan motornya dengan motor Vario milik Sai.

"Ada apa nih? Kok pada di luar gedung semua?" tanya Naruto yang melepaskan helmnya dan diikuti Sasuke, tanpa turun dari motor.

"Semalam ada kebakaran, Naruto-chan.." jawab Sai.

"Oh,ya?? Apa penyebabnya?" tanya Sasuke gantian.

Mereka semua cuma mengangkat bahu, "Nggak ada yang tahu, masih diselidiki mungkin," jawab Shikamaru yang bersandar digerbang sambil menggigit sehelai rumput. Mengemutnya seakan

Naruto melihat The ShippudenZ, entah mengapa seperti ada yang kurang.

Sasuke kemudian bertanya pada yang lain, "Gaara mana?"

Mereka diam dan saling berpandangan. Lagi-lagi jawaban mereka hanya angkatan bahu. Sasuke mengambil inisiatif mengeluarkan HP bermaksud menghubungi Gaara. Setelah memencet beberapa tombol, Sasuke menempelkan Hpnya di telinga kanan.

_Peluklah diriku dan jangan kau lepaskanku _

_dan jangan kau lepaskan, ku darimu.._

Tak disangka, dari dalam gedung yang hangus didepan mereka terdengar nada dering HP yang akrab di telinga masing-masing. Mereka terhenyak berdiri dan mencoba mendekati gedung hangus itu. Tapi keburu dicegat pak satpam.

"Mohon jangan masuk!" kata pak Satpam tegas.

_Ku takkan pernah tertawa, ku takkan pernah bahagia_

_Kutakkan pernah merasakannya bila kau tak disini_

Nada-nada indah dari Alexa semakin jelas. Peringatan security tak diindahkan The ShippudenZ. Sekuat tenaga mereka menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung. Sementara Shikamaru menahan satpam yang melarang mereka masuk.

_Ku takkan pernah tertawa, ku takkan pernah sempurna_

_Kutakkan pernah merasakannya bila kau tak disini_

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto mencari sumber lagu itu, dan mereka menjumpai sesosok yang mereka yakini teman mereka terkulai terbalut abu arang hitam walaupun tubuhnya masih utuh. Dari kantong celana seragamnya masih mengalun lagu kesukaan Gaara..

_Izinkan aku, berlutut berharap kau tuk kembali__.._

The ShippudenZ terpaku pada sosok hitam ini. Semua berhenti berkata-kata. Mata mereka membulat dan mulai perih, meluberkan air suci yang tak diinginkan dari pelupuk mata.

Sai yang seakan raganya melayang entah kemana, kini terduduk lemas bersimpuh. Terisak, **"**_**Ga-G****aaraaaaaaaaaaaaa......!!!!!!!**_**"**

Teriakan yang memilukan..

_Izinkan aku__,_

_berharap dirimu kembali, _

_dan kembali__.._

_dan kembali lagi__.._

_#_

**TBC... **

**

* * *

  
**

***Gaar****aaaaa.... Hiks..!Hiks...! (TT_TT)***

**Cayanggggg!!!! *disumpal Naru sama sendal "uhuk!"**

**Repiew-repiew-repiew.. (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 3

**_****GAARA'S FANG _**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sai x Gaara x Naru x Sasu x Sai + Neji x Tenten

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Genre : Romance / tragedy (walaupun cenderung ke tragedy,sih)

NB: Siapkan lagu _**Sahabat Kecilku-Gita G.**_, ya..

Makasih buat yang udah repiu Kino-chan.. Ok, Rajin-rajin baca fic, ^__^

* * *

**Chapter**** 3**

**Rumah Sakit Nee-Gaara, 08.21 am**

"Bagaimana ini Shikamaru..??" Sai cemas tak terkendali. Air matanya yang jatuh sudah tak terhitung lagi. Mukanya merah basah. Shikamaru hanya bisa membuang nafas dan membawa kepala Sai perlahan membenam ke sebelah pundaknya. Naruto dan Sasuke saling erat berpegangan tangan. Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto gemetar hebat. Terasa dingin bila dibanding dengan tangannya. Dia maklum, saudara angkatnya ini memang cerewet dan terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya Naruto orangnya lemah dan khawatiran.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Seorang suster keluar dari ruang itu dengan membawa secarik kertas dengan alas meja dada, "Apakah ada dari pihak keluarga Gaara?"

Mereka terperanjat mendekati suster tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Sus?" tanya Sai mewakili.

Suster bertubuh semampai itu mengernyit tanda tak percaya. Meragukan pertanyaan Sai. "Apakah anda keluarganya?" ulang Suster berambut pink ini.

Shikamaru menjawab, "Buk-"

"IYA!" jawab Sai cepat melebihi Shikamaru. Semula semua menatap Sai dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Namun akhirnya mereka mengangguk pasrah membenarkan tindakan Sai.

"Baik, ikut saya." Suster tersebut berjalan menjauhi UGD dan berbelok kiri di pertigaan lorong paviliun Merpati. The ShippudenZ mengekor. Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba bertabah. Sai masih terisak, matanya bengeb dan mulai membengkak karena kebanyakan nangis. Shikamaru mengusap pundak Sai, mencoba menenangkannya walaupun ragu-ragu. Karena dia memang nggak ahli soal yang beginian.

Suster itu masuk ke sebuah ruang bercat putih yang tata ruangnya mirip klinik sekolah milik ibu Tsunade. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru pun dipersilahkan duduk. Sai dan Shikamaru duduk di depan Suster sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke mengalah duduk di sudut ruangan karena kursi di depan suster hanya tersedia dua buah.

Suster itu mengapitkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, "Begini.. Intinya Gaara selamat,"

Sontak ekspresi mereka berempat mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan wajah lega penuh syukur kepada Tuhan semesta alam yang telah memberi kehidupan ini, "Alhamdulillahhh..." Sai malah semakin kencang menangis, membenamkan kembali wajahnya ke pundak Shikamaru. Suara tangisan yang memilukan, tangisan yang mengharu-biru, tetapi itu tak lain merupakan tangisan yang penuh rasa syukur..

"akan tetapi," Suster melanjutkan. Mereka kembali fokus pada Suster. Mereka tahu, kata 'Tapi' adalah kata yang menyedihkan, bila terdengar setelah kabar baik. Dan mereka tak ingin kemungkinan terburuklah yang akan diucapkan Suster.

"mulai sekarang, kalian harus manggung tanpa Gaara." Kata Suster yang memang sudah tahu ketenaran grup band pemula ini. "Gaara tidak akan ikut manggung bersama kalian," ulang Suster. Kata-kata ini membuat seluruh personil lainnya bingung sebaiknya hendak berkata apa. Tidak mungkin bagi sebuah band dapat berdiri tanpa seorang gitaris.

"Apa Gaara baik-baik saja,Sus??" tanya Sai serius.

"Seluruh tubuhnya tidak ada yang luka sedikitpun. Tadi dia di angkut kesini memang kelihatan hitam karena terkena abu arang bangunan yang hangus disekitarnya. Sekarng sudah dibersihkan oleh petugas medis. Cuma kedua telapak tangannya yang parah. Seperti terbakar api dalam waktu lama. Gaara mungkin tidak akan bisa bermain gitar lagi." Jelas Suster.

"Setelah ini Gaara akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Dia harus mendapat pengawasan dokter dalam beberapa hari disamping menunggu dia sadar. Gaara pingsan karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Paru-parunya butuh sedikit pemulihan." Kata Suster. "Baik, hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan. Tolong diselesaikan administrasinya." Suster memberi pengertian pada mereka.

"Baik, Sus. Terima kasih banyak," Shikamaru berdiri sambil tetap memegang pundak Gaara, mengajaknya untuk juga ikut berdiri.

"Sama-sama. Semoga Gaara cepat sembuh,ya.." senyum manis Suster memberi semangat. Shikamaru dan Sai membalas senyuman itu sekenanya. Naruto dan Sasuke ikut berdiri dan keluar ruang itu.

"Kalian ajak Sai ke ruang Gaara dulu. Aku mau selesaikan administrasinya sebentar," kata Shikamaru menyerahkan Sai kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka mengangguk. Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang administrasi yang terletak di ujung lain rumah sakit.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai kembali ke ruang UGD. Dari jauh terlihat Gaara didorong oleh dua perawat laki-laki dengan infus yang menggantung di samping dorongan itu. Mereka berpapasan. Disana terlihat Gaara seperti tidur nyenyak sekali. Ditubuhnya masih tersisa coretan abu hitam walaupun sudah tak seberapa.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai mengikuti Gaara. Di lorong Lily, kamar nomor 401 lah Gaara di letakkan. Setelah kedua perawat itu membaringkan Gaara di kasur dan menyelimutinya, mereka pamit kepada Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai, "permisi,".

"Terima kasih banyak," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sai masuk ke toilet. Pintunya tak di tutup. Suara keran terdengar sebentar. Lalu Sai ke luar dan duduk di kasur putih semu hijau tempat Gaara dibaringkan. Dia mengelus lembut wajah Gaara. Menghilangkan sisa abu yang tersisa di pipinya. Tangan Sai membersihkan debu arang dikening Gaara dengan sapu tangan basah. Menata rambut merah bata Gaara yang acak-acakan. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada kedua tangan Gaara yang terbalut perban tebal dari siku sampai ujung jari. Air mata Sai meleleh.

"Sudah, sudah.." hibur Naruto mengusap punggung Sai.

"Oh,ya Naruto, tolong kamu sms Shikamaru. Beritahu alamat kamar Gaara." Suruh Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan meraih HP di saku kemeja seragamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Pintu itu terbuka, ternyata Shikamaru. Lalu Shikamaru terlihat mempersilahkan seseorang di belakangnya. Bu Tsunade dan Om Gai muncul dengan dua buah kresek putih beserta satu parcel buah-buahan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" tanya guru biology yang merangkap petugas klinik sekolah ini.

"Alhamdulillah tidak apa-apa, Bu. Cuma tangannya yang terkena luka bakar," jawab Sasuke. "tapi, kenapa Bu Tsunade dan Pak Gai tahu kalau Gaara bakal rawat inap?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk buah tangan yang tengah di letakkan Tsunade di almari kayu di samping Gaara.

"Sebenarnya kami tadi menelepon Shikamaru. Katanya Gaara selamat. Jadi kami kesini menjenguk sebagai wakil dari pihak sekolah," terang Om Gai. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan administrasinya?" tanya Naruto menatap Shikamaru.

"Sudah ditanggung pihak sekolah," Shikamaru menoleh pada Om Gai.

Om Gai tersenyum lebar, "Serahkan saja pada kami!"

Tsunade menimpali, "Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama karena harus mengurus urusan sekolah. Banyak file sekolah yang hangus terbakar. Gedungnya juga harus segera direnovasi. Karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan ulangan semester satu,"

Naruto dkk mengangguk.

"Benar. Kami pamit dulu, ya.." kata Om Gai say bai-bai, "Semoga Gaara cepat sembuh.. Jangan lupa tetap belajar untuk ujian semester!"

Naruto dan yang lain membungkukkan badan, "Terima kasih, mohon do'anya.."

Shikamarulah yang pertama kali menegakkan badan. Dia menatap Gaara yang tertidur dengan pulas. Dia kemudian melihat Naruto yang menekan tombol TV dan menggonta-ganti channel dan berhenti di acara Derings. Disana Hinata Gutawa sedang berpose sedih berdiri di panggung,

_Kau jauh melangkah, melewati batas waktu,_

_menjauh dariku akankah kita berjumpa kembali.._

"Kalian mau makan apa? Biasanya jam segini kita pasti makan di kantin sekolah." Kata Shikamaru menatap jam tangan hitamnya yang berstyle ala rocker yang menunjukkan pukul 11.

"Hmm, aku dan Sasuke nasi pecel aja. Kamu apa Sai?" toleh Naruto pada Sai.

"Aku terserah aja,"

Shikamaru beranjak dari sofa dan keluar dari kamar Gaara. Dia berjalan menjauh. Di telinganya masih terdengar Suara Hinata Gutawa yang mengalun,

_Sahabat kecilku, masihkah kau ingat aku, _

_saat kau lantunkan segala cita dan tujuan mulia.._

"Tumben Shikamaru jadi rajin begini. Padahal biasanya leyeh-leyeh nggak tahu sikon. Ringan tangan sekali dia," kata Naruto pada Sasuke dengan menjinjit sebelah alisnya menunjukkan rasa heran.

"Mungkin dia syok dengan keadaan Gaara. Mereka dari SD 'kan selalu bersama. Kayak kita," Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam tangan saudara angkatnya itu. Jarang-jarang Sasuke bersikap semanis itu.

"Bukan SD, tapi dari play grup!" protes Naruto membenarkan dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Menunjukkan bibir manyunnya.

"Iya, iya.." Sasuke mengalah. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum satu sama lain.

Sai yang melihat perasaan saling suka dari dua sejoli itu merasakan _jealous_. Tapi dia mampu menempatkan rasa irinya itu jauh-jauh mengingat Gaara yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

_Tak ada satu pun masa seindah saat kita bersama,_

_Bermain-main hingga lupa waktu_

_Mungkinkah kita 'kan mengulangnya.._

Shikamaru yang berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit menghentikan langkah tatkala melihat tulisan 'Ruang Kepala Rumah Sakit' tertera di salah satu dari sekian papan hijau yang menggantung di atasnya. Dia tahu, Gaara adalah anak dari kepala rumah sakit ini. Tapi dia tak berniat menuju ruang itu karena dia tahu, Suster tadi mungkin sudah memberitahu ayah Gaara tentang keadaan anaknya. Shikamaru kembali meneruskan langkah.

_Tiada.. tiada lagi tawamu _

_yang slalu menemani sgala sedihku.._

Dugaan Shikamaru sama sekali tak meleset, tak lama setelah Shikamaru keluar ruang Gaara, Kepala Rumah Sakit ini masuk.

"Maaf, apa Gaara di sini??" tanyanya tergopoh dengan nafas tak beraturan. Terlihat sekali wajah pucat dan capek yang tengah dialami.

Sasuke dan Naruto kaget melihat seorang pria tampan setengah baya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rambutnya seperti rambut Gaara. Merah bata. "I-Iya.."

Pria dengan perawakan tegap itu segera mendekati teman mereka yang terbaring lemah di sisi tempat tidur dan mengusap rambut Gaara, "Gaara, putraku.." Sasuke dan Naruto malah makin kaget. Mereka berpandangan. Pria itu kemudian memandang sejoli itu lekat-lekat lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa seperti ini??"

_Tiada.. tiada lagi candamu_

_Yang slalu menghibur di saat ku lara.._

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali saling berpandangan. Mereka mempersilahkan pria -yang baru mereka ketahui itu ayah Gaara- duduk di kursi yang mulanya di pakai oleh Sasuke. Tak banyak bertanya, mereka menjelaskan secara runtut kejadian perkara yang mereka tahu kepada pria itu sampai saat Gaara terbaring di ruang 401 ini.

_Bila malam tiba, ku slalu mohonkan doa, _

_menjaga jiwamu hingga suatu masa bertemu lagi.._

"Gaara.. Kenapa kamu juga ikut-ikutan sakitt.." keluh ayah Gaara.

Mendengar rintihanayah Gaara, Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat Temari Nee-san, kakak Gaara yang kata Gaara juga sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, "Oh,ya.. Nee-san apa juga di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya pada ayah Gaara. Ayah Gaara mengangguk, "Alhamdulillah keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, walaupun belum sadarkan diri.".

"Begitu, insyaallah setelah ini saya akan mengunjungi Nee-san," kata Naruto pada ayah Gaara.

"Terima kasih banyak," Ayah Gaara tersenyum. Dibalas lagi senyuman manis oleh Naruto. Sasuke cengok sebentar, tapi masih menjaga imejnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dia tak mau rasa ingin tahunya mendorong dirinya untuk memotong pembicaraan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu topik apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua orang ini. Tapi dia mengerti kalau ada orang lain lagi yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Orang di kenal Naruto, juga ayah Gaara.

Krett.. Sai keluar dari toilet. Dia menggenggam produk facial wash di tangan kiri. Mukanya terlihat basah bercampur segar. Tetapi matanya masih merah dan pelupuk matanya sedikit bengkak. Tatapan mata heran melihat ada seorang pria berjas putih yang tengah mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya. Setelah memasukkan produk bermerek ponds itu ke tasnya di sofa, Sai mendekat pada mereka bertiga. Tak tanggung, dia bertanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Siapa ini Naruto? Apa dokter yang akan merawat Gaara, ya?" tanyanya polos. Ayah Gaara tersenyum simpul melihat cewek cantik berkulit putih pucat ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke menggeleng buru-buru. "Bukan, dia ayah Gaara, kebetulan kepala rumah sakit ini.." jawab Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Sai langsung menundukkan badan memberi hormat, "Paman.."

"Iya,.." sapanya balik.

"Kok paman bisa tahu kalau Gaara di sini?" tanya Sai mewakili pertanyaan yang dari tadi dipendam oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Saya diberitahu oleh suster Sakura, asisten saya yang tadi memang sedang bertugas di ruang UGD," Terangnya. Refleks Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto menampakkan ekspresi, '_OHH.. Begitu..._'.

Ayah Gaara bergantian memandang ketiga remaja ini dengan tatapan mengamati. "Ada apa, Om?" tanya Sai.

"Mana Shikamaru?" fokus ayah Gaara sekarang berada di Sai. "Oh, dia sedang membelikan makan siang untuk kami, Om.." jawab Sai penuh santun. Langkahnya kini bertujuan ke dapur kamar. Mengambil beberapa sendok gula dan secelup teh Sariwangi. "Oh, begitu." respon ayah Gaara singkat. Cangkir yang telah berisi teh hangat manis itu kemudian diletakkan di meja samping ayah Gaara. "Silahkan, Om. Diminum dulu.." Sai menyodorkan secangkir putih mendekat ke arah ayah Gaara. "Wah, terima kasih banyak. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong nama kalian siapa? Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri, lho.." pertama ayah Gaara menatap cewek bermata onyx. "Saya Sai, Om. Saya berteman dekat dengan Gaara.." kata Sai malu-malu tapi tak mau menunjukkan wajah tersipunya. Tetapi ayah Gaara melihat itu dan tersenyum tanda mengerti. Mengerti kalau gadis di depannya ini mungkin adalah 'masa depan' Gaara. Matanya kemudian beralih tujuan ke cewek berambut pirang panjang yang berada di samping Sai. "Lalu yang ini?"

"Saya Naruto, Om.." Naruto tersenyum khas seperti biasanya. Penyipitan dari iris mata bak berlian biru yang berkilau membuat ayah Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan gadis satu ini. Aura positif yang dirasakan terpancar dari senyum sungging Naruto. Padahal dari tadi mereka mengobrol, tidak terasa sama sekali. "Wah, auramu positif sekali, ya Naruto!" ayah gaara memuji.

"Ah, biasa saja Om!" Sasuke yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Nggak ada yang istimewa!" Sasuke membuang wajahnya dari Naruto. Walau berpaling, mata tajam itu masih menatap Naruto dari ujung tepi kelopaknya. Naruto yang semula tersipu atas pujian ayah Gaara, mendadak ilpil sama Sasuke. Manyun andalannya muncul lagi.

"DASAR TEME!!" tanpa sadar Naruto mendorong kuat lengan kanan Sasuke. Dan **GUBRAK! !** Terjungkallah Sasuke dengan sangat sukses. Tersimpuh di bawah Naruto. Dengan kursi yang jomplang di belakang, membuat posisi Si Uchiha ini sangat-luar biasa tidak elit- sama sekali.

Perempatan jalan sangat jelas terlukis di kening Sasuke. Alisnya bertumpuk, sudah tak bisa dihitung lagi ada berapa lipatan. "**DOBEEEEEEEEE!!!**" Teriak Sasuke murka. Ditariknya dengan kuat rok Naruto yang masih dalam jangakauan. Cewek pirang ini kaget bukan main dengan tindakan Sasuke. "Te-Teme!! Jangan tarik rokku, Bodoh!" Naruto mati-matian mempertahankan rok seragam berwarna merah cerah bergaris orange itu. Tapi tenaga cewe' kok dibandingin tenaganya cowo'? Alhasil, Naruto sudah tak kuat lagi menahan roknya yang ditarik Sasuke dari bawah. Untung saja belum melorot. +_+

"ukh,, Lepaskan Teme!! Malu 'kan dilihat ayahnya Gaara!" Sasuke tertegun. Membeku. Berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Dia menoleh pelan ke arah ayah Gaara. Cowok ini tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ayah Gaara menahan tawa dengan perbuatan konyol yang dilakukannya pada Naruto. Otomatis, wajah Sasuke matang bagai arang terbakar. Mau dikemanakan klan uchiha imejnya dipertahankan dari kakek buyut hingga ke canggah??

"Hehehe.." perbuatan dua insan berhasil membuat ayah gaara tertawa geli. Dengan susah payah beliau bangkit dari tawa. "Kalian semangat sekali, ya..".

Naruto menyungging senyum tak ikhlas, "hehe.. Kalau si Teme ini namanya Sasuke, Om! Ingat baik-baik,ya nama si cowo' mesum ini!"

"Baik, baik.. pasti aku ingat." Senyum ayah Gaara mengembang sebentar. Sasuke jadi nggak ada mood buat bicara lagi. _Darkface_ seketika bersarang di benaknya.

Si Sai yang dari tadi memperhatikan polah tingkah kedua sahabatnya jadi _sweatdrop _sendirian. Malu 'kan dilihat calon mertua! Inginnya dia sih, ayah gaara adalah calon mertuanya mendatang. Tapi itu juga tergantung Gaara yang sekarang ini masih tak sadarkan diri. Apa dia mau menerima hati Sai yang dari dulu menimang rasa cinta yang kian memburu perasaan untuk hasrat ingin memiliki Gaara seorang. *Cieeee..

Pembicaraan plus obrolan singkat antar delapan mata ini berlanjut hingga Ayah Gaara beranjak dari kursi putih yang menjadi hangat setelah didudukinya. "Om kembali ke kantor dulu,ya.. Om titip Gaara.." senyum manis yang tampak dari raut wajah ayah Gaara begitu tulus dipandang. Ketiga manusia yang dipamiti terpukau akan pancaran indah dari ayah Gaara. "Baik, Om.."

Setelah ayah Gaara memutar knop pintu dari luar, Naruto memulai berceloteh. "Eh, ayah kok beda sama anak,ya? Sensasinya kerasa beda banget! Walaupun.. sama-sama keren, sih..." Naruto ngelirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengatur posisi duduk. Bangkit dari pose tak elitnya.

"Apa liat-liat??" Sasuke dingin. Moodnya jelek banget.

Naruto buang muka. Sai tak peduli dengan itu. Sai terus mendekat pada tubuh yang terkulai lemah di tempat pembaringan. Di elus rambut merah bata yang selalu terhembus lembut saat dia memainkan petikan gitar di kala musim semi tiba.. Begitu menghangatkan. Sangat menyejukkan. Ingatan _deja vu_ Sai membawanya hanyut saat pertama melihat Gaara. Ya, Sai memang terkena panah cupid begitu pertama kali melihat Gaara yang sedang memainkan gitar yamahanya di bawah pohon talok..

#

**TBC... (****..--_--..)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Repiew-repiew-repiew.. (^_^)**

**Maap, ya readers.. adegan Sai n Gaara dilebihin dari adegan SasuNaru.. tapi tenang, aja... pahlawan munculnya belakangan! Hehehe..**

**Naru n Kino mengucapkan, Selamat Natal N tahun baru bagi yang merayakaaaan...!! Merry Christmas and Happy new year..! **

**Oiya, Kino ada satu fic buat natal. Judulnya Christmas Night.. Baca, ya.. hehhe^-^  
**

**My room, 11.56 pm**

**HOAhhhh.....(+0+)**

**ngantukk....**

**Z****zzzzzzzzz...... (--o--)**

**(ngebiarin winamp nyala di headset sampai keesokan harinya)**

11


	5. Chapter 4

**_****GAARA'S FANG _**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sai x Gaara x Naru x Sasu x Sai + Neji x Tenten

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Genre : Romance / tragedy (walaupun cenderung ke tragedy)

NB: Maaf, reader.. Buat chapter ini nggak ada lagu dulu, ya..

Terima kasih buat yang udah R-piu.. R_piu kalian jadi semangad yang baru buat Kino..

Sekali lagi, Makasih..!!

* * *

**Chapter**** 4**

#

**SMA 3 Konoha, 05.57 pm.**

Pohon Talok (pohon keres) tumbuh di semua sudut taman SMA 3 selain bunga-bunga yang memang sengaja dibiakkan. Salah satu sudut, dimana satu pohon sedang berbuah lebat. Dibawah pohon ini, dua orang yang bergender lain sedang mengamati dengan seksama dan membolak-balik kertas hasil selidikan mereka. Bersandar di dudukan kayu yang memanjang seperti ini memang nikmat. Apalagi ditambah dengan semilirnya angin sore yang jarang dirasakan kedua tubuh itu karena mereka tak pernah sesantai ini dalam berleyeh-leyeh. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak dalam keadaan leyeh-leyeh.

"Neji, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kasus kebakaran ini?" Tenten menutup data-datanya dan makin mendekat pada Neji. Berharap mendapat jawaban dari Neji tentang masalah yang kini sedang menimpa sekolah mereka.

Neji menatap wajah Tenten yang menurutnya penuh akan pesona yang tidak dimiliki oleh kaum Hawa yang lain, "Aku juga tidak tahu, kebakaran ini terjadi tanpa sebab. Hahh...." Neji menghembuskan nafas berat. Tangan kirinya memijat kulit dahi diantara kedua mata lavendernya. Menampakkan capek dan kepala yang sedang pusing berat. "Apa menurutmu perlu kita tanyakan hal ini pada Shikamaru? Dia bisa diandalkan jika membuat thesis dan analisis," tangan kanan Neji menangkap pundak kanan Tenten dari belakang.

Tenten mengangguk. "Mungkin sebaiknya begitu," pendapat Tenten keluar setelah diremasnya kemeja seragam Neji di bagian pinggang. Membuat mereka mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Mereka pun saling bertatapan menikmati pesona dari pasangan masing-masing.

Tenten angkat bicara. "Neji, kita sekarang jarang menikmati kebersamaan kita dalam suka." Telapak tangan Tenten menyentuh pipi Neji. Mengelusnya perlahan, menikmati getaran halus yang akhir-akhir ini jarang dirasakannya.

Cowok bermata lavender ini mengerti apa yang dimaksud pacarnya. Neji berusaha tersenyum untuk memberi kesabaran pada Tenten akan kerinduan pada dirinya yang terlanjur mendalam, tapi yang terjadi dia malah tersenyum hambar tanpa makna. Neji memandang kekasih tersayangnya ini tanpa berkata-kata. Dia memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidung Tenten. Wajah Tenten memerah. Nafas Neji begitu hangat dirasakan, dan Tenten merindukan itu. Hembusan kasih sayang yang kian terasa lekat dihatinya. Tenten membalas rasa sayang kekasihnya dengan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Neji. Neji tersenyum. Tenten memang selalu tahu apa yang di mau.

"Bolehkah?" kata Neji pelan, penuh harap akan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja.." Tenten membalas dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher cowok ganteng ini.

Kehangatan yang disalurkan melalui bibir, mengulum rasa rindu. Hangat. Hanya kata itu yang cukup melukiskan. Membuat cinta dan kasih sayang menyatu tak terpisahkan. Rasa ingin memiliki satu sama lain membuat dua sejoli ini qabul menjadi satu raga-satu jiwa walaupun mereka dari jenis makhluk berbeda dan tak mungkin bersama. Kenyataan bahwa manusia dan vampir tak mungkin bersama adalah hal mutlak yang harus di taati oleh seluruh warga Konohagakure. Cinta mereka berstatus '_Cinta Terlarang_'.

"Neji.." kata Tenten pelan. Memisahkan dua buah raga dengan jarak kedua tangannya. Ikatan hangat itu terputus sementara.

"Hm? Apa apa, Sayang?" Neji berusaha menahan diri dari hasratnya yang terhenti mendadak.

Wajah Tenten memerah pekat. "A-aku malu..." Dia menunduk.

Rambut yang selama ini digelungnya menjadi dua bagian, baru saja dilepas oleh Neji. Terurailah rambut hitam kecoklatan menerpa sinar merah mentari sore itu. _Begitu bersinar dan indah._ Pikir Neji. Dielusnya rambut halus Tenten sampai ujung. Dan ujung itu berakhir pada pinggang Tenten. "Tidak apa-apa, pelan-pelan saja. Kita 'kan baru sekali melakukan ini," kata Neji memberi pengertian pada Tenten yang masih polos dan ragu akan hal yang dialaminya.

Tenten menarik nafas. Dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sebelum sadar dengan tingginya rasa malu yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia langsung 'menyerang' Neji. Melakukan hal yang tadi sempat terputus. Neji kaget. Tapi dia kemudian mengerti. Kembali menikmati bibir lembut Tenten yang makin agresif dirasakannya. Merasakan gairah dari dalam hati yang kian memuncak, tanpa sadar Neji mengeluarkan taring hisapnya. Tapi, dia bisa mengontrol untuk tetap sadar dan tidak terpengaruh oleh rasa haus akan darah Tenten. Perasaan _Cinta_-lah yang menguatkannya..

"Neji, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku,ya.." bisik Tenten ditengah kesibukan itu.

"Pasti, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan sebelah hatiku? Aku bisa mati perlahan, Sayang.."

Jawaban Neji membuat Tenten antara lega, gembira, malu dan haru menjadi satu. Teraduk dalam manisnya cinta yang kini dirasakan.

**Rumah Sakit Nee-Gaara, Kamar 401, 09.04 pm**

Sai duduk di sofa hijau. Punggung yang lelah itu di sandarkannya pada keempukan sofa. Sebelah pundak kecil yang dipunyainya dimiringkan. Mencoba membenarkan kembali sebelah tali _can see_ merah yang jatuh dari tempat seharusnya. Ketika tangannya meraih tali itu, hampir membetulkan, tiba-tiba Gaara mengeram meskipun pelan.

Sai terlonjak buru-buru mendekati cowok ganteng yang terbaring lemah di kasur putih semu hijau. Dikira sadar, tapi ternyata Gaara Cuma mengigau. Merem, tapi menoleh kanan-kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Nee-san... Nee-san... Nee-san..." kata itulah yang terucap. Terlihat kekhawatiran yang berlebihan dari raut wajah Gaara yang biasa terkesan datar itu. Sai bingung harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk membangunkan Gaara. Sedikit digoncangnya tubuh Gaara. Tak lama, Gaara membuka sedikit menampakkan mata emerald yang lama tak menyentuh sinar. Pandangan yang masih kabur membuat dia makin mengigau nggak jelas.

Kabut mata Gaara perlahan memudar. Setelah raungan Gaara berhenti, Sai berhenti mengernyitkan alis menjauh dari kedua matanya. Tatapan iba tersirat. "Gaara, Gaara..." katanya kembali menyadarkan Gaara. "Kamu nggak pa-pa??" didekapnya kedua pundak Gaara lembut.

Gaara terpaku pada Sai. Gaara ingin duduk. Niatnya dia akan menggunakan telapak tangan untuk menopang tubuh yang belum cukup kuat. Tapi kekuatan tubuh (baca: punggung) yang masih nyeri itu membuatnya meringis, "Aduhhh!!!".

"Ga-Gaara! Tidur saja!" Sai mencekram pundak Gaara lebih kuat dan mendorongnya kembali pada posisi tidur.

"Sa-Sai-chan..." Gaara menyebut nama Sai dengan suara serak dan datar.

"Iya, Gaara-kun.. Ini Sai.. temen-temen juga ada di sini.." Sai menoleh pada arah jam 5. Mengajak Gaara juga ikut melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Gaara menyaksikan 2 orang teman dekatnya. Naruto yang tertidur pulas di paha Sasuke di sofa panjang. Sasuke tidur tertunduk, tak kalah nyenyak dibanding Naruto. Seperti biasa dengan masih berpose uchiha, melipat tangan di depan dada. Tapi kali ini jari tangan kanannya menyentuh rambut Naruto. Seakan tengah membelainya tapi keburu kantuk menyeruap, mengabaikan acara TV yang masih memancarkan sinar menuntut untuk di perhatikan.

"Shikamaru mana?"

"Dia ada keperluan dengan para Guardian di lobi rumah sakit. Mungkin sebentar lagi nggak perlu khawatir, semua beres,kok.." Kata Sai menenangkan.

Gaara terdiam. "....Terima kasih," Gaara menunjukkan genangan air mata yang hampir tumpah dari pelupuknya.

"Gaa-Gaara-kun..." Sai mengusap rambut Gaara dengan kasih sayang. "Tak apa.. Kami juga 'kan keluargamu.."

Rasa pusing di kepala Gaara masih terasa jelas sekali. Ingin rasanya memijat kepalanya sendiri. Tapi tak mungkin dengan keadaan kedua tangan yang terbekap perban sampai kaku seperti mumi begini.

"Sai-chan.. Tolong lepasin perbannya, dong.." pintanya mengharap pada Sai.

"Nggak bisa Gaara-kun, luka kamu masih belum sembuh.."

Gaara bingung, "luka apa Sai-chan?"

"Kamu luka bakar, Gaara-kun. Dokter mengatakan kamu harus menjalani pemulihan kembali otot-otot tangan kamu. Karena luka bakarnya sangat parah.."

Gaara ngotot, "Sai-chan.. tolong lepasin perbanku, tanganku nggak sakit, kok!" pintanya pada Sai lebih mengharap dari yang sebelumnya.

"Baru diperban 3 hari, Gaara-kun..! Pasti belum sembuh..!" Sai berusaha lebih ngotot.

Gaara diam. Mereka diam. Gaara mulai lagi, "Aku mohon Sai-chan... Tolong..."

Sai diam seribu bahasa. Berfikir dalam kesunyian yang akhirnya menemukan suatu titik terang yang tak lain adalah keluluhan hatinya atas pinta Gaara. Sai menarik nafas panjang. Tangan putih bersihnya memegang dengan hati-hati tangan Gaara. Bersiap. Dia mulai melepas ikatan putih halus yang membalut tangan Gaara selapis demi selapis, pelan-pelan, dan ekstra pelan.

Begitu lapisan terakhir, tak bisa dikatakan betapa terkejutnya Sai saat melihat tangan Gaara dalam keadaan mulus, tanpa ada luka secarik pun.

"Tuh 'kan? Nggak ada luka Sai-chan.. Percaya deh sama aku.." kata Gaara meyakinkan Sai yang masih cengok dengan hal yang baru disadarinya sebagai suatu kenyataan.

"Satunya juga Sai-chan.." Gaara menyodokan tangan sebelahnya yang masih terbalut. Sai melakukan hal yang sama dan menjumpai kondisi tangan Gaara seperti keadaan sebelumnya.

"lho, kok begini..? padahal kata dokter..." Sai tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Pandangan yang tadinya mengarah pada tangan Gaara, kini beralih pada wajah penuh senyum dari Gaara. Sai terkejut-tak hanya terkejut. Baru kali ini, selama dia berteman dengan Gaara, -ulangi- baru kali ini dia melihat Gaara tersenyum seikhlas itu, sedamai itu. Wajah yang biasanya menampakkan kedataran yang luar biasa; sekarang, dihadapannya, menjadi wajah tersenyum seperti senyum wajah orang yang punya beribu ekspresi seperti Naruto.

Shikamaru membuka engsel pintu. Kakinya melangkah dan mengibaskan secara halus sandal homiped yang dipakainya di balik sebelah dalam pintu. Tatapan Shikamaru kosong. Sepertinya dia belum sadar kalau teman sejak SDnya sudah bangun dari sakit. Sai masih bengong (mungkin hilang kesadaran).

"Shikamaru.." sapa Gaara yang spontan membuat jantung Shikamaru hampir meloncat dari tempat asalnya. Shikamaru menatap Gaara. Kedua tangan Gaara yang sudah terbebas membantunya menopang tubuh yang masih linu. Membawanya terduduk dengan sedikit rintihan sakit. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Berfikir dalam otak masing-masing. Aneh rasanya. Seperti keduanya berbicara dalam hati. Ya, dari SD dulu mereka memang terbiasa menggunakan telepati untuk berbasa-basi dalam permainan. Mereka tahu, komunikasi dengan cara itu adalah cara teraman untuk bekerja sama tanpa diketahui teman yang lain –yang bertindak sebagai musuh-. Inilah isi percakapan mereka..

"_Kok, sudah sadar, Gaara?"_

"_Memang kamu pikir aku mau tidur terus-terusan??"_

"_Siapa tahu 'kan??"_

"_Ah, udah! Hei, Dari mana aja kamu?"_

"_Dari lobi bawah. Ada urusan sama Guardian."_

"_Ada apa sampai mereka menemuimu?"_

"_M__ereka minta pendapatku tenteng kasus yang terjadi di sekolah kita,"_

"_Lho, memang sekolah kita ada __kasus apa?"_

"_..."_

"_...??"_

"_..."_

"_Shikamaru...?"_

"_..Kebakaran. Kamu satu-satunya korban. Apa__ kamu tak ingat?"_

Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Gaara ingat kembali akan detailnya kasus itu. Dari awal, sampai akhir. Dan Gaara terdiam, merenungi.

"_..."_

"_Gaara__, jawab..,"_

"_..."_

"_Jawab, Gaara!__ Dalam kondisi seperti ini, kamulah yang akan dituduh sebagai tersangkanya. Karena cuma kamu yang ada di lokasi sumber api. Kamu dituduh berniat bunuh diri di sekolah. Dan menyebabkan atribut sekolah banyak jadi lahapan api. Apa itu benar, Gaara?? Karena semua bukti mengarah padamu!"_

"_..."_

"_Aku harus membutikan bahwa kamu tidak bersalah,"_ lanjut Shikamaru merasa dirinya agak kecewa.

"_...Aku memang bersalah Shikamaru.."_

"_..."_

"_Shikamaru.. Ini tak sepenuhnya salahku,.." _tatapan Gaara menjadi penuh kebencian, penuh dendam.

"_.."_

"_Tuan Oro-lah yang mulai. Dia menyakiti Nee-san! Membuatnya menjadi vampir!! Apa kamu tahu itu?? Aku merasa sakit!! Aku sakit mengetahui dia melakukan perubahan pada Nee-san!! Sakit!! Sakit, Shikamaru!!!" ...."Kini, dia tidak berstatus sama lagi sepertiku.. Nee-san seorang vampir!"_

Air mata Gaara tak terbendung. Bercucuran lebih deras dari pada hujan yang membasahi pekarangan rumah sakit. Dia terisak-isak mengusap kedua mata. Sai yang dari tadi bengong, kini tersadar. Dia mengobat-abitkan kepalanya. Kemudian pendangannya berhenti lurus mengarah pada Gaara. Sai mendekatkan diri pada Gaara. "Ke-kenapa, Gaara-kun??"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sai-chan.." masih terisak-isak.

Shikamaru menunduk, melangkah mengambil tempat di sofa yang tadi ditempati oleh Sai. Memencet tombol remote TV. Mengganti acara dari Gebyar BCA menjadi film 'The Mummy'. Sai kaget. Baru tahu kalau Shikamaru sudah berada di dalam kamar. Sejak kapan masuknya, dia tak tahu..

**TBC~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Maap, ya para Reader sekalian... ceritanya gaje banget!! (+_+)**

**Repiew-repiew-repiew.. (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 5

**_GAARA'S FANG _**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sai x Gaara x Naru x Sasu x Sai + Neji x Tenten

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Genre : Romance / tragedy (walaupun cenderung ke tragedy)

NB: Siapin lagu _**Lewat Semesta-Randi Pangalila**_..

Author : Sai! Sai! Nyanyi, dong..!*mata berkaca-kaca

Sai : Ahh~ suaraku jelek, Kino-chan..*mengelak

Sasuke : Nggak pa-pa. Yang penting, nggak separah Naruto..*datar

Naruto : Uappuuaaaa???? *kagebunshin keluar 3 orang. Rame-rame buang Sasuke ke ranjang sampah di depan rumah.

Sasuke : Help!! Help!! *kayak suara orang tenggelam gelagepan di aer.

Author : ... *maklum

Shikamaru : ... *tiba-tiba datang dari belakang, ngeliatin layar lepi Kino yang lagi diketik ini.

Author : Apa liat-liat??

Shikamaru : Cih! Merepotkan! *berbalik menjauh

Author : ...=__=

"**Makasih banyak buat yang uda r-piu..!**" *rekan-rekan bisnis disini pada ngucapin makasih banget! Terutama Naruto yang paling rusuh sendiri. Bibir manyunnya persis kayak beruk! ~kepala author digampar dari belakang sama Naruto. Sampai-sampai ada gaya pegas bekerja pada.. –halah!- Ngomong apa, sih?? ~ "Narutoooo!! Jangan jahil, ya!"Author protes. Naruto interrupsi, "Salah kamu mulai duluan!". Author mikir, "iya, sih.."

Ya udah, Met baca..!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

#

**SMA 3 Konoha, 06.57 pm.**

Neji menghentikan motor silvernya di mushola Baitul Sholikhin. Tanpa turun dari jok, dia melepaskan helm _fullface_ yang menutupi rambut panjang pemikat seluruh kaum hawa itu(baca: cuma Tenten seorang kayaknya. Reader iya juga, nggak?*_puppy eyes_). Menghampiri Tenten yang baru keluar dari dalam mushola. "Udahan, Tenten-chan?"

"Iya, udah.. Parah nih mukenanya. Mungkin anak SKI belum sempet ngebawa ke loundry. Apek! Hehehe..." canda Tenten nyengir ke Neji. Neji nggak jawab. Tenten kembali membenahi ikat sepatu pink bergaris coklat yang baru menempel di kaki. Tenten memang tidak mengharap Neji membalas gurauan basinya.

"Gimana urusan dengan Om Gai, Neji-kun?" Tenten bangkit dari duduknya di keramik putih.

Neji menyerahkan 2 lembar folio, "Tinggal menunggu Gaara sadar saja. Kita bisa merekrut beberapa informasi darinya."

Tenten menerima kertas yang tercoret tanda tangan Om Gai dan Bu Tsunade. "Ok. Kita siap menyelidiki kasus yang satu ini." Neji mengangguk. 'Ayo berangkat." Neji menyerahkan helm mungil milik Tenten. Tak mengunggu waktu, Tenten segera bertengger di jok belakang motor mengkilap itu. Pinggang Neji direngkuh erat. Tak terasa tempat sudah melesat jauh dari semula. Cklek! Brmmm... Deheman motor laki-laki ini mengundang lirikan tajam plus iri dari siswi-siswi nightschool. Neji memang jadi incaran vampir-vampir seksi. Memang di nightschool, tak ada vampir yang mengungguli Neji dalam bidang ketampanan dan kesempurnaan otak yang bisa diandalkan. Bukannya dapet cewe' sesama vampir, eh- malah kepincut sama manusia. Tak lain en tak bukan adalah Tenten seorang. So Sweett..

Tak hingga 15 menit, mereka sampai di tempat parkir Rumah Sakit Nee-Gaara. Jaraknya memang tak cukup jauh dari sekolah. Tenten mendahului kemudian disusul Neji dari belakang.

#

"Permisi.." suara dua orang cowok-cewek terdengar dari sebelah pintu. Sai buru-buru memutar knop. Kaget juga begitu liat yang dateng berkunjung dua guardian sekolahnya. "Silakan masuk," Sai mempersilakan. Masuk dan duduk di sofa hijau nan nyaman membuat mereka memutar pinggang sebentar. Meregang rasa capek yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang. Mata mereka berdua melirik pada Gaara yang tidur penuh damai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" Pertanyaan Tenten disambut oleh Sai dengan senang hati. "Alhamdulillah udah nggak pa-pa. Memang baru sadar tapi keadaannya berangsur membaik." Sai tersenyum setulus hati. Tenten melihat senyum itu. Dan itu membuat ia tahu kalau Sai menaruh hati pada Gaara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa para guardian ini datang?" Sai menatap dua orang itu bergantian.

Neji memulai bicara. "Kami sebenarnya mau menjenguk Gaara. Err.. Walau disamping menanyakan penyebab kejadian kebakaran juga," Neji mengungkap penuh hati-hati supaya Sai tidak menolak kunjungan mereka.

Sai menunduk lesu, hampa. "Oh, begitu.."

"Bolehkah kami membangunkan Gaara sebentar?" elus Tenten.

"Aku sudah bangun, kok.." suara Gaara terdengar masih serak. Dia berusaha duduk dari posisi tidur dengan susah payah. Neji, Tenten dan Sai sedikit terkejut. Tak tanggung, Neji berdiri menghampiri Gaara dan duduk di _bed_. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Gaara?"

"Udah baikan.." Gaara tersenyum datar. "Informasi apa yang perlu kalian dapatkan dariku?"

Neji menoleh ke Tenten. Tenten mengerti dan berdiri di samping Neji. Menyerahkan buku saku Neji yang dibawanya. Neji membuka tautan kunci buku itu dan membalik beberapa lembar halaman. Berhentinya Neji membalikan halaman membuat Gaara sedikit menelan ludah bersiap ditanya. Neji mengambil setangkai pulpen yang bertengger di saku seragam.

"Pertanyaan pertama," Neji memulai. "Dimana kamu saat peristiwa terjadi?"

"Aku di atap plafon ruang kepsek."

Pupil Neji, Tenten apalagi Sai langsung membulat mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut Gaara. Neji seketika mengangkat kesimpulan, "Apa benar kamu yang.."

"Benar.." potong Gaara tanpa ekspresi. Sai menutup mulut dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Tak percaya kalimat apa yang keluar dari Gaara.

"Mengapa kamu membakar diri?" Tenten ikut bertanya walaupun pertanyaan itu tak ada dalam daftar Neji.

"Membakar diri? Jadi kalian berasumsi begitu?" Gaara tersenyum licik bagai senyum penjahat terganas melebihi Sirius Black dan Dementor.*emang dementor bisa senyum?*

Satu pemuda dan dua pemudi memandang wajah Gaara serius. Mendengar dan melihat setiap rona mimik yang muncul dari Gaara.

"Sejujurnya," Gaara berubah ekspresi murung. "Aku tak sengaja melakukan itu. Cakraku mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa sadar tanganku bisa seperti ini," Gaara mengangkat satu telunjuk tangan. Whhukk! Sebiji api kecil menyala di puncak jari. Neji terhenyak berdiri dan segera meloncat menjauh dari Gaara, membelakangi dua gadis yang bersamanya untuk berusaha melindungi.

Gaara yang melihat itu jadi tersenyum sungging. "Aku tak akan membakar kalian, kok." Fuhh.. Tiupan nafas Gaara kini telah mematikan jari apinya. Neji berhenti dari mode waspada. Neji mendekat pada Gaara. "Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" alisnya bersatu di dahi.

Gaara tetep datar. "Kamu pernah dengar tentang margaku, kan?"

Neji berusaha mencari _file-file_ yang ter_save_ di memori _card_ otaknya. Lalu ia pasang tampang bodo. "Maksudmu klan Sabaku? Eh, lebih tepatnya - Sabaku Chiyo?"

Gaara merespon agak lama.

Gaara mencomot satu apel merah di meja sebelah _bed_. Dia tersenyum pada Sai. "Sai, tolong kupasin ya?" elaknya berusaha mencairkan suasana hati Sai. Sai berpikir sebentar. Kemudian senyum merekah hadir di wajahnya. Di terimanya apel dari Gaara. Mulailah jari-jari lentik Sai memutar apel dengan pisau yang telah menancap di daging buah.

Tenten dan Neji berpandangan cengok.

_Back to the story._

"Ya.. Nenekku yang mewariskan ini padaku. Aku juga tak menyangkanya sama sekali." Sepotong apel kini menyuap di mulutnya (akibat Sai). Sai dan Gaara tersenyum saling pandang bagai pengantin baru(?). Sai itu mudah menerima Gaara apa adanya. Sepertinya ini bukan suka, tapi rasa cinta. Cinta mati.

"Nenekmu dulu adalah guardian hebat! Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan api. Populasi vampir Konoha menjadi berkurang karenanya." Neji memutar balik ingatan. Gaara melihat sepotong lagi apel yang disuapkan Sai padanya. "Ya.. aku tidak ada unsur sengaja sama sekali untuk membakar sekolah. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada seluruh pihak yang merasa dirugikan karena ini.."

Neji mengangguk, tapi spontan kemudian mengerut kening. "Tapi, kenapa kamu bisa di atap plafon? Apa yang kamu lakukan disana?" Neji berusaha menyaring informasi. Dia tak mencatatnya di buku saku. Entah lupa atau memang sengaja tak di catat.

Gaara menarik nafas. _Flash back mode on_. Runtut cerita disampaikan pada tiga orang di ruang 401 ini.

_Flash back mode off_. Setelah mendengar semua pengakuan Gaara, Neji dan Tenten pamit. Tinggallah dua orang ini sendiri di satu kamar bangunan itu.

"Sai.." Gaara memanggil. Mengundang Sai yang masih menutup kenop pintu. "Ya?"

"Kemarilah.." Gaara berharap.

Sai tertegun sebentar. Tak biasanya Gaara seperti ini. Entah karena apa, tapi muncul semburat merah di pipi Sai. Sai gugup. Tapi tetap berusaha setenang mungkin mendekati Gaara dan duduk di _bed_-nya.

"Hm?" raut wajah lucu Sai yang menawan sukses mengaktifkan degup jantung Gaara lebih cepat dua-tiga kali lipat. Gaara membuang muka. "Ng-nggak jadi, deh.."

Sai cengok. Agak kecewa sih sebenarnya. "ya sudah..". Badannya menjulang berbalik berdiri. Namun ada yang nyangkut. Nggak diduga, lengannya yang nyangkut itu tiba-tiba ditarik kuat banget sama yang nyangkutin. *bingung? Author juga bingung*

Berpelukaaann....! Sai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang dia tahu hanya satu hal. Wajah Gaara kini telah membenam dalam di perbatasan leher dan pundaknya. Nafas Gaara kian menerpa bulu kuduk di leher Sai. Gaara menghirup aroma apel hijau dari epidermis Sai. Segar sekali. Dicium dan digigitnya secara perlahan. Sai hanya pasrah akan apa yang menimpanya. Dekapan erat Gaara tak mengijinkan Sai untuk bernafas. Sesak sekali terasa. Erangan lembut terdengar lekat di telinga Gaara. Sampai akhirnya Sai tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan nafas. "Ga-Gaara.. Le-lepas.."

Gaara membuka mata. Melonggarkan Sai dari pelukan. Nafas Sai tersengal-sengal. Ditatapnya mata Gaara yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Hidung mancung bertemu hidung mancung. Nafas beradu di satu tempat. Darah berkumpul di wajah, menghasilkan temperatur hangat yang kian menjadi-jadi. Dan kini, bua bibir telah bertegur sapa. Saling mengobrol dengan bahasa tersendiri. *Hmm... (??)

#

**SMA 3 Konoha, 20.00 malam, di hari yang sama**

"Jadi begitu.." Om Gai memasang raut serius. "Kini berarti yang jadi masalah adalah kakak perempuan Gaara. Segera selidiki dia!" lirikan Om Gai pada Neji dan Tenten makin membuat mereka bersikap tegap, "Baik!!". Settt! Melesatlah mereka berdua segera dari ruang kepsek. Renovasi sekolah sudah selesai sejak dua hari yang lalu. Meskipun masih berbau cat. Untung peristiwa seminggu lalu tak mempengaruhi proses KBM yang ada.

Lagipula, informasi dari Gaara telah diterima oleh badan penyelidik. Kemampuan nenek Chiyo yang menurun pada Gaara bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakuti. Om Gai yakin jika Gaara tak akan berbuat kejahatan. Klan Sabaku adalah sebuah klan yang baik. Secara turun-temurun, klan tersebut selalu membantu Konoha dalam berbagai masalah kemiliteran.

Dan kini, satu masalah yang tersisa adalah kakak Gaara. Kakak perempuan Gaara terakhir diketahui bernama Sabaku no Temari, gadis malang yang telah dikenai perubahan oleh Oro. Satu-satunya klan Sabaku yang berubah status jadi vampir.

Om Gai menghembuskan nafas berat. _'Semoga saja kasus ini segera berakhir. Dan semoga tak ada dendam dari pihak Sabaku. Terutama Gaara.. Bisa barabe berat urusan kalau lawan pengendali api. Dasar Oro! Nambah-nambahin masalah gue aja!'_

#

**Rumah sakit Nee-Gaara, pukul 21.10 WKB (waktu Konoha Barat), masih di hari yang sama**

Genjrengan gitar Gaara mengalun lembut rendah di kamar 401. Sudah sehat dia rupanya. Walaupun masih dudukan di kasur. Gitar _standart yamaha_ itu sengaja dibawakan Shikamaru dari studio sekolah. Intro lagu Lewat Semesta-Randi Pangalila pun terpetik indah. Sai mulai nyanyi.

_Satu kata bertulis Cinta telah merasukiku_

_Tak berwujud tak tersentuh hanya kurasa_

Suara serak basah Sai membuat Gaara dan Shikamaru yang berada di dalam kamar nge-_frezz_ putih pucat kayak mayat hidup. Sai yang kemudian menyadari petikan senar Gaara terhenti, mengernyit kening. "Kenapa berhenti?"

**CleKK!!** "**Suara siapa, tu??**" tiba-tiba Naruto nongol dari balik pintu. Dasar pecicilan. Nggak permisi dulu. Di belakangnya Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Tapi raut wajahnya sama dengan yang lain. Semuanya kini menatap Sai heran. Sai cengok secara otomatis.

Sasuke comment, "Sai? Kamu yang nyanyi barusan?"

Sai mengangguk kaku.

"Gila! Suaramu ngalahin Naruto, lho!" lanjut Sasuke. Seketika, pancaran _deathglare _Naruto menggelora. Terpancar jelas untuk Sasuke. Manyun beruk hadir kembali...! "Suara kamu juga 'kan kalah, Sas!! Ngatain orang aja! Dasar Teme!"

Sasuke tak menggubris. Ia melewati Naruto dan mendekati Sai. "Coba nyanyi lagi!". Seenaknya aja dia nyuruh-nyuruh Sai.

Sai sedikit bingung. Tapi gitar Gaara kembali mengalun. Gaara memandang Sai penuh arti. Menuntut Sai untuk melanjutkan bait lagu tersebut. Sai menurut.

_Dan jika wujudnya menjelma pada sebentuk hati_

_Bukankah itu amanah dari yang Kuasa_

Denger suara emas yang mendenging begitu enak di telinga, Naruto jadi ikut-ikutan nyanyi jadi suara dua. Jadi deh duet Duo Diva.

_Menjaganya.. menjaganya..._

Masuk reff, suara gitar Gaara menguat.

_Wahai insan yang disana _

_mungkin saja ini kau dengar _

_melewati semesta ini aku sampaikan_

Eh, Sasuke juga ikutan.. Tiga Diva, dong! (Sasuke Diva??)

_Begitu ingin berbagi batin _

_mendengarkan hasrat di jiwa_

_Oh Tuhan, pertemukan aku.._

Shikamaru yang dari tadi berbaring di sofa senyam-senyum sendiri. Menikmati alunan lagu gratis dari teman-temannya.

_sebelum,_

Gaara ikut nyanyi juga,

_hatinya_

Shikamaru pula,

_**beku....**_

Kompakan banget!! Hihihi.. Sadar nggak,ya Kalau pegawai rumah sakit yang dinas malam itu pada nguping di balik pintu dan tembok kamar Gaara? Menikmati konser gratisan The ShippudenZ.

_Jreng...!! _

Begitu genjrengan Gaara mengiringi endingnya lagu, kontan teprokan super ricuh menggema dari arah luar. Seisi kamar kaget. Yang tanggap pertama kali Naruto. Begitu dia membuka gorden, banyak banget pegawai rumah sakit. Para pasien juga. Bahkan, ayah Gaara juga sampai terundang untuk datang. Hei! Ini 'kan rumah sakit?? Nggak boleh berisik tau..!! *"**Iya, tau!!**" author ditereakin semua yang nonton. Author sweatdrop berat.

Sasuke heboh liat jumlah penontonnya. "Hei-hei-hei! Banyak tuh orang yang suka sama suara kamu, Sai!"

Sai malu.

Naruto ikutan demokrasi. "Eh, gimana kalau vokalisnya gantian aja tiap lagu saat konser? Pasti banyak yang tertarik, deh!"

Gaara nyorakin, "Bener! Plus betul-betul-betul!" tatapannya mengarah ke Sai. Tatapan yang menggoda. Sai jadi salting.

Shikamaru tumben ikutan koment, "Ok! Mulai hari ini Sai kita tetapkan sebagai penyanyi ketiga di grup band kita...!"

**Prok- Prok- Prok-Prok-Prok-Prok...**

Sai Cuma meringis.

#

**TBC... (0_0)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yosshhh!! Watashi s****ukses bikin fic gaje..!!**

**BANZAI!!**

**R-piu! R-piu! R-piu! (^_^)**


	7. Chapter 6

**_GAARA'S FANG _**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0

Rating: T

Pairing: Sai x Gaara x Naru x Sasu x Sai + Neji x Tenten

By: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Genre : Romance / tragedy

NB: Ntar puter lagu _**Dua Hati-Gita feat. **_

_**dan**_

_**Tak Selamanya Selingkuh Itu Indah-Merpati**_, ya..

_**PERINGATAN : Fict ini bukan YAOI! **_

_**Imajinasikan saja Naruto dan Sai itu cewek, cantix lagi!**_

**Suatu hari di rumah Kino..**

Kino membawa dua mangkok bakso plus mi pangsit anget yang baru di beli di depan rumah buat dimakan di counter dapur. Melewati Gaara yang lagi duduk di kursi tamu yang panjang warna hijau. _Kriuuuukkkk~~_ Aroma sedapnya ternyata telah mengundang perut Gaara yang dari tadi sudah bersenandung ria merengek minta dimasuki suatu benda untuk membuatnya bungkam. Gaara sweatdrop sendiri megangin perutnya yang berisik. Tapi Kino terlalu sensor dengar rintihan perut Gaara. Kino berhenti dan berbalik arah. Sejurus kemudian duduk di samping Gaara.

Author : Mau? *menodongkan sepiring mangkok berisi pangsit pedas yang uapnya menyembul hingga ke awan. Merebak bau yang enak menggoda selera.

Gaara : ...*tetap masang tampang datar. Pura-pura nggak peduli.

Author : Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Udah kutawarin baek-baek, lho..

Gaara : ... *membuang muka, tapi masih ngeliat asap mie dibelakangnya.

Author : ... *meletakkan mangkok bakso di meja samping, lalu mengambil sesendok mie dari mangkok satu lagi yang berisi pangsit. Meniup mie yang tergantung disendok. Mendekatkannya kemulut Gaara.

**Ditunggu 4 detik..**

Gaara : ... *tak kuat godaan author, akhirnya suapan itu masuk ke mulut dan ditelan tanpa dikunyah. (?)

Author : Bagus-bagus-bagus.. nah begitu kan enak.. *senyam-senyum

Gaara : hei, apa nanti nggak ada yang cemburu?

Author : cemburu sama siapa?

Gaara : sama kamu..

Author : Hehehe.. Tau aja kalau Sasuke ntar cemburu.. *reader: uappphuuuaa??*

Gaara : *_sweatdrop _nggak ngerti.*

Author : udah! Nih, ada lagi. *nyuapin lagi mie pangsit ke mulut Gaara. Bibir Gaara jadi merah basah akibat kepedasan makan mie yang dicampur 3 sendok makan sambel merah segar sama Kino. *Para reader ngiler ngeliat lipnya Gaara yang ranum-eits! Kayaknya njurus ke rated M, nih!

Gaara : *nyam-nyam-nyam (malah keterusan minta disuap sama Kino).

Author : hehehe... Kesempatan!! *Ngelirik kamera dengan pose mesum _puppy eyes_!!

Enjoy it!

**Chapter 6**

#

**SMA 3 Konoha, 14.57 WKB.**

Mari kita lupakan kasus sekolah untuk sejenak. Ada perkembangan tentang kesehatan Gaara. Sekarang Gaara telah kembali pulang ke rumahnya setelah sekian hari terbaring di rumah sakit. Kondisi fisiknya cukup baik siap digempur untuk besok ada order manggung di syukuran RT 06 atas terpilihnya ketua RT yang baru. Ketua RT 06 adalah ayahnya Sai yang gengan nistanya minta ke Sai supaya The ShippudenZ tampil dengan diskon 30% dari harga semula. Lho.. Kok?? Ini dikarenakan Ketua RT-nya tak lain adalah ayah Sai. Dan pagi ini, The ShippudenZ berencana untuk mengatur strategi _performance _mereka.

"Kita nyanyi lagu apa, nih?" Sasuke bersandar di punggung Naruto. Membelakangi teman-temannya. Naruto menyangga tubuh Sasuke dengan susah payah. Berat banget. Tapi, itu semua tak dihiraukan asal dirinya deket _en_ nempel sama Sasuke.

Sai melipat lengan seragam yang membuat keringatnya bercucuran karena panas matahari. "Kudengar temanya nanti melow.."

"Melow?? Nggak salah, tuh? Acara besok 'kan acara syukuran Rt? Masak melow?" Shikamaru ambil bagian. Keningnya yang mengkerut langsung aja tertutup termos botol yang sekarang diteguknya.

Sai menarik nafas, menunduk pasrah. "Hitung-hitung ayahku suka lagu melow yang beraliran _angst_ gitu.."

Naruto manatap Sai sambil nyengir, "Hmm.. gitu, ya.. Kalau begitu, kita harus nyediakan 2 lagu pembuka acara! Gimana?" sontak semangat coz si pirang ini memang suka lagu aliran yang sama, sich!

Sasuke mendengus pelan dengan posenya melipat tangan di depan dada, "Ya.. ya.. Memangnya kamu mau nyanyi lagu apa, Naruto?"

"Err.. Gimana kalau.." lama mikir.

Shikamaru melirik malas dengan sedikit nyengir di sudut bibir, "Gimana kalau lagu **Tak Selamanya Selingkuh itu Indah?**"

Naruto langsung mekik nunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru berjingkrak nggak karuan, "Ah, iya! Boleh aja, tuh Shikamaru! Bagus lagunya!"

"Ok, aransemennya memang cukup mudah untuk latihan dadakan kita." Gitaris Gaara ikut kommen.

"tambah , ya.. biar ada ceria dikit. Masak syukuran ndak ada lagu yang agak nggebrak sama sekali??"

"Oke, enaknya apa?"

"Eng..."

**Acara Peresmian Ketua RT 06 Konoha Asri**

Key Ichi Aroora dan Nacci Cullen yang bertungas nge-MC malam itu, mengernyit dahi saat mic yang dipegangnya masih berdenging bawa polusi suara. Setelah udah nggak berdenging lagi, Key dan Nacci mulai berakting,

"Para tamu sekalian, terima kasih telah datang di acara peresmian Ketua RT kita yang baru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Pak Sai Saiyaaa~!" Nacci melambaikan tangan sopan ke ayahnya Sai. Pak Saiya berdiri dari kursi VVIP memberi hormat kepada bapak dan ibu lurah maupun kepala desa yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Teprokan hadir dari seluruh manusia yang datang.

Key semangat melihat Pak Saiya. Dan dia mulai berbincang dengan Nacci, "Wah, hari ini ketua RT kita sumringah sekali, ya- Nacci- ya?"

"Pastinya, Key! Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini _band _yang telah diperhitungkan dunia entertain akan mengisi acara kita. Apa lagi salah seorang personilnya dalah putri dari bapak Saiya sendiri! Wow!" Nacci mengajak penonton tepuk tangan heboh. Penonton bersorak. Key ikutan. Kali ini bukan hanya warga satu RT saja yang melihat acara tersebut, tetapi sepelosok desa berkumpul di acara itu untuk melihat artis band baru yang Keyboardistnya asli berasal dari salah satu RT di sana. Bukankah itu membanggakan?

Personil The ShippudenZ _upstair_ dari _backstage_. Gaara segera ngetes gitar listriknya. Shikamaru membawa _stick_ dan langsung majang di balik drum dendangnya. Naruto basa-basi menggesek biolanya. Penonton yang ngeliat sudah nggak mampu Kino deskripsikannya. Ada yang pingsan mimisan karena melihat para personilnya yang bisa dikatan semuanya adalah pemenang lotre undian wajah menawan sebelum mereka dilahirkan ke dunia.

"Dari pada banyak cingcong lagi, langsung saja kita sambut lagu **Dua Hati **(Gita ft.) dari~ The ShippudenZ...!!!" teriak mereka barengan.

"Huooooooooooooo....!!" penonton sorak sorai heboh. Nacci dan Key cepet-cepet angkat kaki dari panggung.

Naruto memetik-petikan senar biolanya dengan tempo _dimarcia_ yang ceria. Shikamaru mengocok kaleng _sprite_ yang diisi beras.

_Nana~ nananana~ nananana~_

Suara cewek membahana serak basah, tapi masih tak lihat ada wujudnya.

_Sejak melihatmu ku jatuh hati padamu_

_Saat mengenalmu semakin ku ingin kamu_

_Maukah engkau menemani aku~_

Detik setelahnya penonton bagian belakang ricuh. Begitu berbalik, ternyata muncullah si cewek dan cowok onyx bergandengan dari belakang penonton menggunakan gaun pendek ungu dan jas kelabu yang manis sekali. Sambil pasang wajah yang tersipu-sipu, Sai melewati cowok-cowok yang usil nyiulin mereka. Tetangganya sendiri, sih! Sai malu-malu. Tapi Sasuke tak berubah ekspresi dan tetap professional.

_Hariku indah dua hati kan bersatu_

_Hariku indah dua langkah jadi satu_

_Andai aku dan kamu.. bersama selalu~_

Pak Saiya dan wakil rakyat lainnya yang duduk di VVIP berdiri seketika dan bertepuk tangan menyambut Sai yang kian mendekati mereka. Sai tersenyum sipu pada ayahnya. Ayahnya mengangguk. Sai meneruskan langkah naik ke atas panggung di gandeng Sasuke mesra.

Sasuke mulai menyuarakan diri,

_Saat kau menatapku aku jadi salah tingkah_

_Kau genggam tanganku_

_Berdebar-debar jantungku_

Sai menyambut,

_Maukah engkau menemani aku_

Suara pecah merdu itu berbaur jadi satu,

_Hariku indah dua hati kan bersatu_

_Hariku indah dua langkah jadi satu_

_Andai aku dan kamu.. bersama selalu~_

Sasuke mengangkat tangan Sai mesra. Naruto agak panas, nih..

_Dan bila kau tak ada_

Sai penuh penghayatan,

_Mengapaku memikirkanmu_

Sasuke menempatkan tangan Sai didadanya. Bertatap-tatapan. Gaara memancarkan _deathglare_-nya.

_Apakah engkau juga_

Berdua mereka menatap penonton melas,

_memikirkan aku~_

Tangan mereka berpisah. Sasuke meloncat ke sisi Kiri panggung, Sai ke kanan panggung. Mereka melambaikan maksimal tangan mereka. Mengajak penonton ikut bernyanyi,

_Hariku indah dua hati kan bersatu_

_Hariku indah dua langkah jadi satu_

_Andai aku dan kamu.. bersama selalu~_

_Nana~ nananana~ nananana~_

Sai mendekat ke Sasuke kembali

_Sejak melihatmu kujatuh hati padamu_

Sasuke menyambut dengan hangat,

_Saat mengenalmu semakin ku ingin kamu.._

Berdua mereka menunduk ke penonton.

"Huoooooooooooooo...!!!" Sambutan dan teprokan dari penonton membuat hati Sai lega. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa baru kali ini dia menyanyi dilihat orang banyak pula. Biasanya malah nggak pernah nyanyi sama sekali.

Kali ini yang muncul Chubby, bawa mic warna cerah dengan rok mode tuan putrinya yang merekah. "Ukay! Kali ini, Bby yang mau ngomong.." Bby masih prolog sama penonton. Di belakang Bby, The ShippudenZ sibuk nge-set lagu yang selanjutnya. Naruto kelihatan sedang berbisik sendiri dengan Gaara. Bisik-bisik itu diakhiri dengan anggukan Gaara. Dua jempol terangkat.

"Yuk! Kita saksikan penampilan The ShippudenZ lagi..! Dengan lagu yang kedua, Tak selamanya Selingkuh Itu Indah..!" Bby langsung berjingkat turun dari panggung.

Sai telah menjadi keyboardist kembali. Naruto dan Sasuke maju 5 kaki dari personil lainnya. Naruto kini berperan jadi vokalis bersama partner gantengnya yang emo ini.

Mula-mula, Gitar Gaara beraksi. Sasuke menarik nafas-akan nyanyi. Gaara langsung loncat ke depan berjajar dengan Naruto dengan membawa microfon yang sengaja disediakan Naruto. Suara rendah-nyaringnya mendalu lembut merampas giliran Sasuke,

_Betapa ku mengerti s'bagai selingkuhanmu_

_Ku harus menjalani ikatan yang tersembunyi_

Sasuke cengok, personil lain juga. Dalam hati mereka : _Lho kok??_

Gaara tak mempedulikan temannya dan penonton yang masih melongo ngeliat dia nongol begitu saja. Gaara _puppy eyes centil_ ke Naruto. Naruto membalas dengan senyuman geli.

_Ku mencoba bertahan, meskipun menyakitkan_

_Tak menyisakan sebuah sesal dihatiku_

Tangan Gaara meremas tangan Naruto di depan Sasuke. Dan tentu saja, membuat perempatan jalan terlukis indah di kening Sasuke. Sasuke merasa teracuhkan begitu saja oleh Naruto dan Gaara. Batin: _Sialan!_ Gaara meletakkan mic di stick panjang yang ngacrus di depannya. Gitarnya beraksi kembali.

_Selama aku bisa, membuatmu bahagia_

_Berpaling ku tak mungkin singgahi hati yang lain_

_Sebatas harapanku mohon pengertianmu _

_Bahwa ku ingin memilikimu, seutuhnya.._

Naruto menggeluti pundak Gaara dengan sebelah tangan. Berpose cewek penggoda. Gaara menatap Naruto mesra. Hati Sasuke langsung panasss..

_Seiring berlalu bergulirnya waktu _

_Membuka rahasia diantara kita_

_Pastiny__a kan ada hati yang terluka_

_Tak menerima semua kenyataan yang ada_

Kini, Naruto ambil bagian. Dari sorot matanya, tersirat kata 'Rasakan!' ke Sasuke yang menggelora dahsyat. Sasuke merasakannya.

_Namun tak selayaknya per__selingkuhan ini _

_Yang lama ku jalani menjadi tiada berarti_

_Semenjak ku merasa harapmu sia-sia _

_Hingga terluka hati dan membuatmu tak berdaya_

Naruto memulai adegan yang lebih romantis dengan Gaara. Sasuke sudah mendidih. Permainan Sai pun nampaknya mulai terpengaruh.

_Mungkin kurelakan untuk kutinggalkan_

_Diriku disini harus mengakhiri_

_Aku yang merasa lelah dan menyerah_

_Karena tak selamanya itu indah_

Gaara menggenjreng gitar dengan ampuhnya dan penuh penghayatan memandang Naruto.

_Biarkan cerita kita terpisah adanya_

Naruto menyambutnya,

_Bila memang kita _

_tak mungkin bersama selamanya.._

Rupanya si cewek manis dan si cowok kull ini mau balas dendam sama Sasuke dan Sai. Ho.. Gitu rupanya..

Setelah dua lagu The ShippudenZ sebagai pembuka, dimulailah acaranya. Yaitu peresmian Pak Saiya alias ayah Sai sebagai ketua Rt yang baru. Obor mati yang dipegang oleh Sasutennaru di atas panggung telah dihidupkan oleh Pak Saiya dengan telapak tangan Gaara yang sengaja mengeluarkan api nyala biru yang indah.

Obor tersebut dibawa lari oleh --- menuju ke gerbang RT yang tak jauh dari panggung dan diletakkan hati-hati oleh --- yang dari tadi sudah _stand by_ di sana. Begitu obor terletak sempurna di tempatnya, tepuk tangan semua orang yang menyaksikan membahana luas. Meriah sekali.

Malam kian larut, acara selesai. Seperti yang telah diduga bagi siapa yang telah menduga sebelumnya, dua pasang merpati putih The ShippudenZ yang selalu damai,(GaaSai+SasuNaru) mulai jadi bebek-ngoek bercekcok ria. Tapi untunglah segera berubah lagi jadi 4 kawan angsa yang lembut. Siapa lagi yang mendamaikan kalau bukan satu-satunya personil yang masih jomblo Shikamaru: _Cih! Merepotkan! Apa hanya aku yang jadi obat nyamuk? Dua pasang, lagi.. Hhh.. =_=_

**TBC****...**

**Hhhhhhh......**** +_+**

**Jujur, Kino ****udah capek buat fict kali ni. Kino bingung mau dibawa kemana cerita ini. Rumit banget menurut Kino yang IQ-nya udah nyungsep ke dasar bumi. Kino butuh usul dari reader, nih.. Ada yang mau kasih saran, nggak?? **

**Usul kamu sangat dibutuhkan, lho..**

**Kirim lewat RnR atau privat message juga nggak masalah.. Kino bahkan berterima kasih banget buat temen-temen udah yang mau balas.**

**RnR.. **

8


	8. Chapter 7

**_GAARA'S FANG _**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishim0t0**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sai x Gaara x Naru x Sasu x Sai + Neji x Tenten**

**Genre: Romance atau apalah..**

**Theme song: Manusia bodoh-Ada Band, Jangan Menyerah-d' masiv(tapi lagu yang ini nggak kepake' XP). Oh, iya! Satu lagi! Antara Benci dan Rindu di Sini..! (ada yang tahu nggak ni lagu jadulnya siapa? Hehehe..XP) **

**----------------------------XP-----------------------**

**A/N: Haiii!! Berjumpa laggi bersama saya, Kinoshita no Shoujo..**

**Khhhh...!! Kino geram, cz temen Kino yang juga seorang author baru masuk Fict Award! Apa, ya nama Awardnya.. lupa Kino! Gara-gara karyanya yang angst.. T^T**

**Kino jadi pingin ngarang fict yang genrenya angst, nih..! Jadi buat Gaara's Fang Kino rombak sinopsisnya jadi angst buat chepe-chepe berikutnya.. XD **

**hohoho.. Kino ingin nyusul si Key! "Key! Tunggu akuu!!" XXP**

**NB: Tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin tercapai dalam waktu singkat.. hiks..T^T**

**Wis! Selamat membaca!**

----------------o0o--------------------o0o------------------o0o---------------------o0o---------------

----------------------------o0o-------------------------

**Gaara humz, 16.43 WKB**.

_**Tingtong-tingtong-tingtong.**_**.**

Gaara mengintip keluar jendela. Ternyata klakson ayah yang berbunyi. Gaara segera turun dan membukakan pagar. Begitu pagar terbuka, sedan merah tersebut dengan mulus segera bertengger di garasi. Dr. Sabaku mematikan mesin dan turun bersama istrinya.

"Gimana, yah? Ada perkembangan apa soal Nee-san?"

Dr. Sabaku tersenyum tapi hanya bungkam.

"Temari sudah sadar, Gaara." Ibunyalah yang menjawab.

"Syukurlah, alhamdulillah.." Gaara mengelus dada. "Bu, aku ingin menjenguknya.." mata Gaara berbinar memelas kepada ibunya.

Dr. Sabaku bicara, "Baiklah, besok kamu bisa menemui Suster Sakura untuk mengantarmu ke kamarnya. Ayah dan ibu tidak bisa menemanimu. Kami berdua ada tugas dinas keluar kota selama seminggu. Kami harap kamu bisa jaga rumah, Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk.

---------------------o0o---------------------

**RS. Nee-Gaara, keesokan harinya**.

Suster Sakura berdiri di samping lobi dengan membalik halaman file pasien. Wajahnya melukiskan keterkejutan saat Gaara datang dari pintu masuk. Gaara langsung menyapanya. "Selamat siang, sus.." tanyanya sopan.

"Wah, ada Gaara, ya? Kamu mau menjenguk kakakmu?"

Gaara membenarkan.

"Ayo, saya antar." Pundak Gaara kemudian di bimbing suster cantik itu menelusuri labirin rumah sakit. Terasa panjang sekali bagi Gaara. Mereka masuk ke sebuah lorong bernama 'Pusat Rehabilitasi'.

Gaara menoleh pada suster Sakura. "Sus, apa bener Nee-san ada di sini? Kok sepertinya masuk pusat rehabilitasi.." tanya Gaara cemas.

Suster itu hanya tersenyum kecut tanpa memandang Gaara. Gaara akhirnya mengerti kalau suster tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang terkarantina. Terisolasi dari yang lain.

"Ayo, masuk. Lepaskan dulu sepatumu."

Gaara melepas tali sepatunya. Dia melangkah ke ruang itu. Ternyata ruang tersebut masih berupa lorong buntu yang terdiri dari empat atau lima kamar. Kamar yang lebih gelap dari kamar-kamar sebelumnya. Ada sedikitnya lima pengawas yang terjaga disana. Semuanya memberi hormat kepada Suster Sakura. Suster pink ini membalas hormat. Kembali dibimbingnya Gaara menuju ruang nomor 3.

Gaara hendak memutar knop pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gaara dan Suster Sakura masuk ke ruang yang dipenuhi kaca raiban sekelilingnya. Mata emerald itu langsung terpancing ke sudut ruangan. Ke sosok wanita berambut pirang panjangnya yang teracak-acak seperti sedang depresi berat. Terpojok meringkuk sendiri.

Suster Sakura menepuk pundak Gaara. Gaara menoleh.

"Hati-hati, Gaara. Aku mengerti kamu sudah lama tak bertemu dengan dia. Tapi jangan lupa kalau Temari-san itu—"

"Aku mengerti." Gaara memotong pembicaraan.

Gaara mulai mendekat dengan langkah sedikit berjingkat waspada, "N..Nee..Nee-san?"

Wanita itu mengangkat kepala perlahan. "Gaa..Gaara.." Mata indah Temari berkaca-kaca seketika.

"Nee-san!!" Gaara mengambil langkah dan mendekap Temari seerat mungkin. Dilampiaskannya rasa rindu yang teramat sangat kepada sang kakak kesayangannya itu.

Temari juga ikut meleburkan rasa kangen. Suster Sakura ikutan nyusut ingus menyaksikan adegan mengharukan itu.

Di sela isaknya, nafsu alamiah vampir muncul di saat yang tidak diharapkan. Taring Temari memanjang tanpa disadari oleh Gaara.

Suster Sakura memekik, "AWAS!"

**CLEPPP**!

"Ahhhkkkkhhh!!" Gaara meraung tanpa jeda. Tubuhnya mengejang dalam dekapan Temari. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya terus menghisap darah Gaara. Suster Sakura panik dan segera memanggil keamanan terdekat.

* * *

**Kinoshita no Shoujo**

* * *

Gaara membuka mata. Dalam beberapa detik, retinanya sudah mampu menangkap cahaya yang semula terlihat sangat menyilaukan. Iris hijau matanya melayangkan pandangan kepada sekeliling. Nampak ruang bercat putih dan bau obat menusuk yang tak asing lagi tercium di hidungnya. Disamping terbaring Temari di kasur yang berbeda. Gaara mendengar bunyi perbincangan orang di balik pintu.

"Baik, terima kasih."

"Ya, hati-hati"

Cklek.. Suster Sakura membuka pintu. "Gaara.. Sudah bangun, ya.. "

Gaara mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bersiap turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi kakinya masih belum kuat. Tersungkurlah ia seketika.

Suster sakura terhenyak menolong dan membantu Gaara kembali duduk di kasurnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu! Kamu belum kuat,"

Gaara merasa agak pusing ketika suster Sakura membimbingnya kembali duduk di tempat tidur.

"Siapa tadi, sus?" tanya cowok emo bermuka pucat itu.

"Para guardian. Mereka mencari informasi tentang kamu dan kakakmu.." jawab Sakura menatap sedih Temari yang berbaring tak bergerak.

Gaara juga memandang Temari. Rautnya sama dengan suster yang ada di sebelahnya. Tapi lebih sedih.

"Aaahh!" Gaara merasakan sakit di leher sampingnya. Refleks ia memegang anggota tubuh yang dimaksud. Bukan kulit yang di rasakan oleh indra perabanya, melainkan selapis perban. Gaara langsung ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sus, apakah tadi saya.." Gaara meyakinkan diri.

"Ya.." Suster Sakura menarik nafas. "Kamu di kenai perubahan oleh Temari."

Gaara membeku. Matanya membelak pucat.

"Jadi, saya.."

"Ya..", Suster Sakura membenarkan dengan sangat menyesal. "Kau telah berubah menjadi vampir."

-----------------------------------o0o---------------------------

**Gaara's humz, 08.56 WKB**

Gaara mendekam di kamar. Tersudut meringkuk di samping tempat tidur. Dengan hanya memakai celana jeans pendek tanpa baju, lantai jadi makin terasa dingin walau telah terbungkus rapi dengan dipan kayu yang besar. Dengan lesu Gaara mengangkat wajahnya yang emo.

"_Kamu tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan manusia dulu.._"

Perkataan Suster Sakura kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Hari ini Gaara tak diperbolehkan sekolah. Kata suster cantik itu bahaya jika dia mencium bau manusia. Bisa-bisa ia menghisap darah orang lain dan dikenai perubahan olehnya. Karena itulah, Gaara tidak mau menambah masalah dengan tidak menuruti perkataan suster Sakura. Tapi yang jadi persoalan dan membuat Gaara bingung cuma satu hal. Selama suster Sakura membantu Gaara untuk pulang kerumah, Gaara tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk menghisap darah suster Sakura. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? atau dengan suster Sakura? Karena suster Sakura yang diketahuinya masih manusia biasa dan normal itu tidak sedikitpun merasa gentar saat berada di sampingnya.

Gaara menggaruk keras kepalanya untuk mengacaukan pikiran.

"Kenapa, sih aku juga harus ikutan jadi vampir?" Gaara merasa kesal dikurung seperti ini. Tak boleh keluar rumah. Tak boleh ke taman. Tak boleh kemanapun. Walau hanya sekedar ke supermarket beli-beli apa-gitu. Ia juga bingung bagaimana nasib The ShippudenZ kalau gitarisnya saja tidak ada. Bahkan juga tidak ikut jadwal latihan.

Gaara memandangi pil darah yang tercecer di lantai. Pemberian suster Sakura. Pil-pil itu tergeletak tak berdaya semenjak Gaara membantingnya sejam yang lalu. Diambilnya sejuput dan dimasukkan ke dalam segelas air hangat. Merah pekat menyeruap di seluruh tampak beningnya air. Gaara meneguk segera darah buatan itu. Nafsu yang muncul sedari tadi akhirnya tak mampu lagi ditahan tubuh semampainya. Dua taring mencuat keluar. Memanjang dan terasa mengganggu sekali. Beberapa tetes air yang diteguk tumpah karenanya.

Kepuasan abnormal diraih Gaara begitu menelan habis tanpa sisa. Tubuh yang tadinya diselimuti rasa haus menjadi segar seakan terasa hidup kembali. Bahkan terasa abadi. Sangat memuaskan.

Gaara kemudian menyaput matanya yang terlampau pucat. "kini aku mengerti.. ternyata selama ini darah seperti isotonik bagi vampir.." bisiknya.

Sebuah cermin besar terpajang di pintu almari. Gaara mendekat. Ia meringis dan menunjukkan dua taring panjang yang putih. Di pegangnya taring itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa benda tersebut adalah asli. Dan benar adanya. Ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan taring tersebut. Gigi seri itu memanjang, memendek, kemudian panjang lagi secara bertahap. Gaara tersenyum. "Mudah sekali menggunakannya.." katanya lirih. Dipandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sekarang lebih manis dan gagah dengan gigi baru itu. Kulitnya bahkan lebih putih dan halus.

**Drrrrrtt.. Drrttt..**.

Sebuah HP flip mengulang getarannya di atas meja kayu berlapis. Gaara menatap prihatin sejuput elektronik mungil itu. Semenjak tadi HP itu berdering. Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Bukannya tak ingin. Tapi memang tak boleh. Lagi-lagi alasannya adalah perubahan vampir. Berinteraksi sedikit saja dengan manusia dapat memicu nafsu kebinatangannya. Tanpa melihat layarnya pun, Gaara amat tahu itu telepon dari siapa.

Ia beranjak dari cermin dan memandang keluar jendela yang penuh dimasuki oleh cahaya mentari pagi. Menghangatkan seluruh raga maupun jiwa. Sementara burung-burung masih bernyanyi untuk semesta.

"Sai.. Aku kangen kamu.." bisiknya memelas.

---------------------------o0o------------------------

**SMAN 3 Konoha, 14.21 WKB.**

"Si Gaara kemana, sih?" Dengus Sasuke kesal. "Katanya mau latihan?" lanjutnya.

Sai merespon, "Kelihatannya dia nggak bisa di ganggu dulu, deh.." Di genggamnya erat HP yang dari tadi mencoba menghubungi Gaara. Hasilnya masih tetap sama, _mailbox_. Surat ijin Gaara untuk sekolah yang mengatas namakan rumah sakit membuat Sai cemas setengah mati. Sudah dicoba menelepon ke rumah sakit itu. Tapi katanya tidak ada pasien bernama Gaara. Bagaimana ia tak boleh cemas, coba?

"Gaara, kamu kemana, sih?" bisik Sai gregetan. "Tau nggak, di sini kita tu cemasin kamu!"

Naruto menepuk pundak Sai dan mengelusnya, "Ya udah deh. Kita latihan dulu aja tanpa _sound_ guitar." Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya kemudian memandang personil yang lain. Semuanya mengangguk terkecuali Sai yang masih menunduk.

"Sai, gimana?" Sasuke mencoba bersikap lembut.

Sai berdiri dan membuka wadah biolanya. "Ya, kita latihan saja tanpa dia." Katanya pasrah tanpa menatap yang lain. Tapi wajahnya melukiskan rasa kecewa. Sasuke cuma angkat bahu.

"Kita mulai!"

------------------------------o0o-------------------------------

_Dahulu terasa indah_

_Tak ingin lupakan_

_Kemesaraan slalu jadi satu kenangan manis_

Naruto membawakan lagu dengan sepenuh hati. Masih dengan dandanan centilnya, ia mengandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian memandang Naruto penuh cinta dan melanjutkan,

_Tiada yang salah, hanya aku manusia bodoh_

_Yang biarkan semua ini permainkanku berulang-ulang kali._.

Naruto dan Sasuke memisahkan diri. Saling berpaling.

_Mencoba bertahan sekuat hati_

_Layaknya karang yang dihempas sang ombak_

_Jalani hidup dalam buai belaka_

_Serahkan cinta tulus di dalam hati_

Suara mereka berpadu dengan _backing vocal_ Sai sebagai suara dua.

_Tapi sampai kapankah ku harus menanggungnya _

_Kutukan cinta ini_

_Bersemayam dalam kalbu._.

Gesekan biola melantun mengakhiri lagu tersebut.

"Uyyee! Bagus sekali!" Naruto berjingkrak gembira sambil nempel-nempel ke Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah adik angkat yang sudah dianggap pacar sendiri itu(?).

"Sayang Gaara nggak ikutan. Pasti lebih meriah, deh kalau ada dia!" Naruto nyerocos aja. Sasuke memelototinya dengan mata bolak-balik antara dia dan Sai. Naruto spontan nipuk mulutnya sendiri. Merutuki kenapa dia ngomong nggak mikir dulu kalau di situ masih ada Sai.

"Udah, nggak pa-pa, kok Sas." Sai tersenyum memaksa. Rupanya ia sadar. "Ayo, kita lanjutin lagu kedua!" katanya mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan merautkan wajah gembira. Mau tak mau semua mengangguk. Sasuke menyalakan microfon.

"Yapp! Inilah dia penampilan kedua! The ShippudenZ mempersembahkan lagu.. 'Jangan Menyerah'!" Naruto pose lebay ala penyiar Oki Lukman.

"..."

Hening.

Hening.

Tetap sunyi.

Masih hening.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mulai??" Naruto berkacak pinggang protes ke semua personil.

"Naruto, lagu ini kan intronya pake' gitar! Gimana sih kamu!" Shikamaru interupsi.

"Trus kenapa?" Naruto masang wajah tanpa dosa. Shikamaru dan Sai cengok. Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto menoleh.

Ia menghembuskan nafas, "Naruto sayangku, adikku, pacarku yang paling manis yang paling anggun yang paling cantik,". Naruto melotot. Sasuke melanjutkan dengan sunggingan senyum geli, "Kalau intronya harus pake' gitar, terus yang maen gitar siapa?"

_Loading_ agak lama. Wajah Naruto kemudian bersemu semerah cabai. "I-iya juga, ya.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Anggota yang lain sibuk menahan tawa, termasuk Sasuke yang ikutan kepingin ngompol gara-gara nggak kuat nahan ketawa-ketiwinya. Naruto hanya bisa manyun beruk. 'Dasar sial!' batinnya dalam hati.

----------------------o0o---------------------

**Sementara itu di Rumah Sakit Nee-Gaara..**

"_Ada apa, Sakura?_" tanya suara dengungan di sebrang sana.

"Dok, sebelumnya saya minta maaf, karena melalaikan peringatan dokter untuk menjaga Gaara dari Temari.." suster Sakura merasa bersalah.

"_Memang apa yang terjadi?_" suara itu berubah menjadi nada cemas. "_Ini bukan seperti yang kutakutkan, bukan? Bicara yang jelas!_"

Sakura menata hati kemudian berkata, "Dok, kemarin Gaara terkena perubahan dari Temari.. Maafkan saya..."

Tak ada suara lagi di radio telepon itu. Sakura mengernyit cemas. "Dok! Dok! Anda tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Sakura terus mengulangi. Tapi hasil masih tetap sama. Setelah beberapa kali menelepon ulang dan tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Sakura menyerah. "Ini semua gara-gara aku.." Sakura menumpu tangannya dengan dahi. Ia nampak stress berat.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.."

---------------------------------o0o---------------------------

**Keesokan harinya.. 15.15 WKB. **

_**Tingtong-tingtong-tingtong.**_**.**

"Gaara~! Gaara~!" Sasuke memencet tombol bel tak kenal menyerah. Dari luar pagar, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sai mengamati seluruh pelosok bangunan tersebut. Termasuk korden rumahnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Kelihatannya Gaara nggak ada di rumah, deh Sas!" kata Shikamaru datar.

"Iya!" Naruto membenarkan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas.

"Masa', sih?" Sasuke ikutan menengok ke lantai dua. Tepat ke jendela kamar Gaara. Dan benar. Kordennya yang coklat karamel itu memang tertutup bersama dengan jendelanya.

"Tidak mungkin sebuah rumah jendela dan kordennya tertutup rapat di siang bolong begini kalau pemiliknya tidak pergi." lanjut Shikamaru. Titik-titik hujan mulai turun membasahi kaca mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di depan rumah Gaara.

"Benar juga.." Sasuke masih menatap jendela itu. Kemudian melangkah keluar teras. "Ayo, kita pulang saja." Semuanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke. Walaupun menjauh, tapi mata Sai masih berpaku pada jendela yang sama. "Gaara..." tatapannya masih melas sampai jendela itu hilang dari pandangan. Tak telihat lagi.

"Kemana sih kamu, _yang_..?"

------------------------o0o-------------------------

**Sai humz, Minggu 16.43 WKB**.

Sebulan berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda batang hidung mancung Gaara. Putih pucat kulitnya sudah selama itu pula tak nampak di mata Sai. Hanya bayangan pudar senyum Gaara yang jadi mimpi bagi gadis malang itu. Ratapan-demi ratapan ditujukan pada rintik hujan dan seluruh percikannya yang menyentuh dingin di pipi Sai. Semenjak Gaara tak ada, jendela kamarlah yang jadi tempat bertengger cewek manis itu sehari-hari. Setiap hari menatap daun-daun yang basah karena musim ini.

_Yang~ hujan turun lagi_

_Dibawah payung hitam kuberlindung.._

Sai hanya tak mengetahui, jika sang pujaan hati, telah pergi.

_Yang~ ingatkah kau padaku_

_Dijalan ini dulu kita berdua_

_Basah tubuh ini, basah rambut ini_

_Kau hapus dengan sapu tanganmu_

"Sai, makan dulu, nak!" panggil mama Sai yang khawatir karena anaknya tak juga makan semenjak pagi tadi.

"Iya, Ma.." katanya lirih tapi dikeraskan agar mama mendengarnya.

_Yang~ rindukah kau padaku_

_Tak inginkah kau duduk di sampingku_

_Kita bercerita tentang laut biru _

_disana harapan dan impian_

"Gaara, kemana lagi harus kucari kamu?" Sai melangkah meninggalkan jendela yang masih sunyi.

_Benci-benci-benci tapi rindu jua, memandang wajah dan senyummu sayang_

_Rindu-rindu-rindu tapi benci juga bila ingat kau sakiti hatiku _

Sai turun ke lantai bawah. Di tatapnya DVD player yang sedari tadi memutar lagu jadul dan menyedihkan ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

_Antara benci dan rindu disini membuat mataku menangis_

"Ma, DVD-nya aku mati'in aja, ya?" katanya datar.

"Jangan, dong Sai! Mama masih dengerin, nih!" protes mamanya. Sai mengalah. Walau hatinya masih sakit karena lagu ini mengena sekali di hatinya. Ia jadi ingat kenangan saat ia dan cowok emo itu dengan riang dan penuh tawa basah-basahan sewaktu pulang sekolah. Walaupun sudah pakai payung hitam milik Gaara tapi tetap saja seragam mereka basah karena hujan. Sai tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Menambah beban di hati. Ia hanya berusaha tuli dan meneruskan makan.

_Yang~ pernahkah kau bermimpi_

_Kita bersatu bagai dulu lagi_

_Tak pernah bersedih tak pernah menangis seperti saat rindu begini.._

"Akhirnya mesin itu diam." Gumamnya rendah.

"Apa'an, sih?" mamanya menipuk kepalanya dari belakang.

TuBerColosys...

----------------------------o0o-------------------------

----------------o0o--------------------o0o------------------o0o---------------------o0o---------------

**Khukhukhukhukhu....=__=**

**Fict apa ini???**

**REPIEW, PLISSS??**


End file.
